Princeton High School
by xoxomickeyxoxo
Summary: Instead of doctors, we have freshmen! Read inside for more details. AU story.
1. Introduction

So yeah... I got another crazy idea for a story, and I would have put this in the summary, but it was too long - so enjoy!

"Allison and Lisa have been best friends since the second grade – the two most popular girls in the class, also the nicest too. Robert is the hot new international student, who happens to be a star football player. James, the smart quiet kid that everyone likes, and his best friend Greg, the pain in the ass class clown that everyone *secretly* loves. There's Eric, the smartest star of the basketball team, caught up in the wrong crowd, Amber, captain of the cheerleading squad, and Remy Hadley, the quiet shy girl who has a secret to hide. Instead of growing up in all different parts of the country, they are starting their freshman year at Princeton High School, attending football games and homecoming dances instead of surgeries and differential diagnosises."

Let me know what you think! I'm always up for suggestions for more characters, storylines, anything! So... review or message me with your thoughts, and we can chat!


	2. The First Morning

Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter to my new story. I really hope you guys like it - if you have any suggestions please let me know. It's kind of short, but I prefer more shorter chapters than fewer longer ones.

**Disclaimer: David Shore owns everything.**

**Copyright: I don't think the idea is original, but my writing is.**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Sounds of her favorite radio station filled the air, growing exponentially louder for each second that Allison chose to ignore it. She groaned, reaching over and pressing the snooze button as she pulled her cozy comforter over her head, curling into the fetal position to contain her warmth. It was short-lived however, as large pillow came crashing down on her head.

"Ouch!" Allison cried as she reluctantly pulled away the covers, meeting her older brother John's grinning face. "What the hell are you doing?" she cried, pulling the pillow out of his hands and whacking him repeatedly with it.

"Trying to wake you up – you do realize it's your first day of high school." Allison groaned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and running a hand through her messy medium length mahogany colored hair.

"It's time to get up Allie," her mom called, knocking on the closed door.

"John's already taken care of that Mom," Allison called back and they all laughed.

"I'll go get Lisa up," she called and her mom left. Lisa's parents were away for a lawyer's conference in Los Angeles, subsequently leaving Lisa home alone, and being her best friend, Allison invited her to stay at her second home.

"We leave at 7:30," John said, leaving Allison's room.

Allison stretched her arms out, heading to her adjoining bathroom, turning on her straightener and the water, squirting face wash into the palm of her hand, rubbing it on her pale face, in an effort to keep her clear complexion, despite the disadvantage of being a teenager. She splashed warm water on her face, washing off the face wash and began straightening her messy, wavy hair. Within minutes, she was finished and then moved onto makeup – nothing too extensive, just a light powder foundation matched with eyeliner and mascara, with some pink lip balm for color. Allison moved to her bench, where she had lay out the outfit for her first day last night: a deep purple tank top with a khaki skirt, paired with a white cropped jacket.

Across the hall, in the guest bedroom of the Cameron household, Lisa also preparing for her first day of high school – washing her face, putting on makeup but unlike Cameron, Lisa curled her extremely long jet black raven hair into spiral curls. Her outfit, too, was already prepared, a scoop neck orange t-shirt with skinny jeans and a brightly decorated headband, with gold earrings. Lisa was short, and in an effort to conceal her height of only five two, she wore wedges, with an orange bow on the front.

"Let's go!" John called from the downstairs, jangling the keys loudly in the air and Lisa and Allison ran downstairs, grabbing their white and black bags, respectively, from the counter, and heading to the car

* * *

James had been up since five thirty, not because of an extensive need to prepare for school, but in order to help his mother with his two younger brothers. Lunches needed to be packed, breakfasts needed to be made, clothes needed to be put on in the right side, along with a myriad of other things. He had less then twenty minutes for himself to get ready and rushed to wash his face, gel his hair, and put on a collared navy blue shirt and jeans, with a nice pair of shoes.

"James! Let's go!" His mother called from the door way and James sighed, grabbing his backpack and heading to the car.

* * *

"Get up!" Greg's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, wiping off morning dew from his t-shirt. "You've got school," his father said, holding open the front door. Greg ran inside, not meeting his father's eyes and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a t-shirt, jeans, and a fresh pair of boxers from his room as quickly as possible. It was close to seven, and if he wanted a ride to school, he would need to shower and get dressed – fast. He turned on the water, stepping into the shower, sighing as the warm water washed over his cold body, one that was forced to sleep outside after breaking one of his father's special army plaques. He let out an involuntary shiver, his body slowly adjusting to the change in temperature.

"You've got ten minutes!" his father shouted, banging loudly on the door, snapping House out of his savoring trance. He quickly washed and dried, pulling on his clothes and heading out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out. His hair was still wet and messy and looked exhausted, but it would have to do.

* * *

It took her an hour and a half to get ready for school, but it was worth it to uphold her reputation as head cheerleader. It took fifteen minutes to shower, a half an hour to perfectly blow dry her hair, and the rest of the time to apply foundation, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and to get dressed.

"Amber? Are you ready?" Her mom called from the doorway, peeking her head in. "You look beautiful," she said, with a touch of pride. Amber smiled at her, slipping on her shoes.

"Yeah, just give me one second." Amber took a deep breath, examining herself in the mirror as she smoothed out her pink cashmere sweater and white skirt. It was a new school year, but she was already the only freshman on the varsity cheer squad and knew there would be no problem climbing the social ladder.

* * *

"Remy? Remy, sweetie, you have to get up" Remy blinked, turning over as she saw her dad sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hi, Dad," she said, stretching and sitting up in bed.

"It's your first day of high school," he said and Remy smiled, standing up and heading to her bathroom, splashing some water on her face. Her dad stood up and stood in the doorway of her bathroom.

"Your mom would have loved to see you on your first day – obsessing over your outfit, and whether you had enough pencils." There was silence and Remy took a deep breath.

"I know," Remy said simply. She hated talking about her mother, hated thinking about her. Her dad sensed her discomfort and nodded.

"Just let me know when you're ready to leave." Remy nodded and her dad left, as she rubbed a tinted moisturizer into her face, and applied a raisin color eyeliner and black mascara. She hated to wear too much makeup – it made her feel like another one of those rich overly-coiffed cheerleaders at her school. She ran a brush through her reddish brown hair, letting it cascade around her shoulders in gentle waves. She threw on a navy blue baby doll tank top with skinny jeans and black flats. She took a deep breath, throwing her hobo bag over her shoulder. It would be another year, not unlike the rest of the years she had spent in that town, with no friends, no boyfriend, just concentrating on school. She was the shy, quiet nobody, and planned for life to stay that way.

* * *

Eric lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling of the room that he shared with his younger brother Marcus. It was his first day of high school and wasn't looking forward to it at all. The new crowd of kids that he had fallen in with in the beginning of last year was tough, and it was work to attempt and conceal his brains from them – if they knew of his aptitude for science and math, they would never let him live it down. They all grew up in the same neighborhood, with the same problems, and the same background. And for the first time in Eric's life, he felt like he belonged somewhere, despite having to hide a major part of his character. He got out of bed, heading to the only bathroom in the house, where he splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. Eric went back to his room, searching through the mess on the floor, searching for a clean t-shirt and jeans. He threw his clothes on and grabbed his backpack, heading out the door as he walked a few blocks to the bus stop.


	3. The First Day

Hola everyone! The writing bug just would not stop and here I have for you another chapter :) I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer and Copyright.**

So, as always, read, review [especially review], and enjoy!

* * *

Allison shifted nervously in her desk, as she looked around her homeroom – most of the faces were familiar. There were only a few middle schools in Princeton, and even fewer high schools – everyone ended up in the same place. She recognized James Wilson on one side of her, but not the girl on the other side of her.

"I'm Allison Cameron, you can call me Allie," she said, turning to the girl next to her. The girl turned to look at her and Allison gasped. "You… have really pretty eyes," Allison said, leaning closer to her. Remy blushed at the mention of her teal eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Remy Hadley," she said, shyly. Allison nodded and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?" Remy nodded.

"Yeah."

"Me too," Allison confided nervously, smiling. James laughed and the girls turned to look at him. "What's so funny, Jimmy?"

"Nothing – and it's James, not Jimmy."

"Jimmy," Allison teased and he smiled, resignedly accepting the nickname. "You scared too?"

"Not scared…just… anxious." Allison smiled reassuringly at him, and Remy nodded in agreement. There was a burst of laughter from across the room and the three of them turned and looked at the group of girls – the ones that everyone loved to hate, but secretly admired - the cheerleaders. Allison shrugged, unfazed by their gossip, but James let out a small sigh and the girls turned to look at him.

"What's with you?" Remy asked, wrinkling her brow. James shook his head, looking at the throng of girls, peering into the middle of them. Allison looked over his shoulder, following his sight line.

"Amber? Really?" Allison asked, putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her.

"No, no, nothing like that," James said, his face turning fifty different shades of red. Remy bit her lip to smother her hysterical laughter.

"Your face is red," Remy pointed, and James sighed, running a hand through her hair. Remy shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Remy sighed and James gave her a look. "It's just that… she's such a… I don't know… cutthroat bitch?" Allison stifled a laugh, resting her chin on her fist.

"How long have you liked her?" Allison asked, attempting to change the subject and James let out another sigh, shaking his head. She laughed, giving him a playful punch.

"Come on, tell us!" James nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Since… the third grade," he said reluctantly and the girls burst into fits of giggles and James looked away embarrassed.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled and the girls immediately began reassuring him.

"Have you ever told her?" Allison said, and now James laughed.

"I… don't think she knows I even exist." Allison gave a small smile, reassuringly patting him on the back.

"Like I said… cutthroat bitch."

* * *

Across the hall, Lisa looked around nervously, feeling wildly out of place. Ever since the third grade, Lisa and Allison had been in the same classes, never apart – and now she felt like she was missing her other half.

"This seat taken?" Lisa looked up into the bright blue eyes of Greg House and nodded.

"It is now," she said, patting the seat next to her. He slid in and turned to face her.

"Lisa, right?" She nodded giving him a friendly smile.

"Hey Greg." He nodded back, and then began looking all over the room.

"Are you… looking for someone?" Greg shrugged.

"Looking for Allie… you guys are usually glued at the hip," he said and Lisa gave him a speculative look.

"Why… are you asking for her?"

"You look nervous, which means you don't really know anyone here. So therefore, your best friend isn't here," Greg improvised off the top of his head, and Lisa gave him another one of those looks before realization suddenly clicked.

"You like her!" Lisa cried and Greg shook his head furiously.

"No, I don't." Lisa gave him another look and he sighed, running his hand through his still-wet hair. "She's… cute. I don't really know her that well." Lisa grinned, relieved at his forfeit.

"You want me to… I don't know, set that up?" Greg was about to answer her, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Eric Foreman, could you please come up here?" the teacher called and Lisa and Greg watched as he rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms, and headed up to the front of the room. Greg watched her watch him and raised his eyebrows.

"You and him?" Lisa shook her head.

"No… we went to elementary together… we were best friends up until the fifth grade… and then he started to… change. And then last year, he fell in with those guys," Lisa said gesturing to the other side of the room, where a group of guys who looked like they rolled out of bed and walked to school all sat. "And then he was never the same." They watched as he argued with the teacher, and then threw his arms up in the air resignedly, and he headed outside.

"Wonder what that was about…"

* * *

Eric headed down the hallways, annoyed at his teacher, annoyed at this school. He was instructed to "mentor" a new international student for a couple weeks, help him become acquainted with his new surroundings.

"Eric – I'm here for the new kid," he said, knocking on the dean of student's office. Ms. Hill looked up and smiled, motioning him to come in.

"This is Robert Chase – he just moved here from Australia. I trust you'll make him feel welcome here?" Ms. Hill gave him a knowing smile. Eric groaned, taking one look at the overly done blonde hair and Abercrombie polo.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said under his breath. Rob grinned and held out his hand. Eric quickly turned around.

"Come on, we have to get to class." Rob shrugged, throwing his messenger bag across his body and they walked down the now crowded hallways together. Rob looked around, watching the people speculatively glance at him.

"Everyone seems to know everyone around here – guess I'm the new kid, right?" Rob said, attempting to make friendly conversation. Eric turned to face him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't pretend like you like me."  
"I don't even know you, I don't like you, don't hate you."  
"Well, I know you – preppy little rich boy from Australia, football player, trust fund baby. So don't try to get to know me. Because I won't like you, and you won't like me." Eric sped up, heading to meet his friends. Rob stood in the hallway, watching as he walked away.

"Are you lost?" Rob turned around, meeting blue eyes not unlike his own. "I'm Amber," she said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and extending her freshly manicured hand. He shook it, smiling, as he looked her up and down. "Are you a football player?" She asked, releasing her hand and moving it onto his arm, feeling his muscles. Rob looked down at her hand, confused for a second before smiling.

"Yeah, I made varsity. The only freshman on varsity." Amber smiled, letting go of his arm.

"Well, I'm the only freshman on the varsity cheerleading squad. I'll be sure to cheer for you," she said waggling her fingers as she walked away. Rob watched her walk away and smiled, chuckling to himself as he pulled out a schedule from his pocket and headed to his first hour class.

* * *

Allison walked into her first hour class, still lost without Lisa, and not even with Jimmy or Remy. She knew mostly everyone, but was too shy to strike up a conversation with someone she didn't know anything about. She scanned the room and noticed Greg, and sat in the empty chair next to him.

"You're a friend of Jimmy's right?" He turned and looked at her, feeling a little flush as he saw her.

"If you mean by Jimmy, James, then yeah, I know him. Best friends since the second grade."

"We have homeroom together," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm…"

"Allie. I know you," he said, giving a shy smile. She looked at him surprised, taken for a moment by his ice blue eyes.

"Who's that?" She asked, gesturing over to a tall blonde, sitting with the football players. He looked over at her, meeting Cameron's green eyes with his own blue ones. She looked away, embarrassed, but then looked back – he was still staring.

"New kid – from Australia," Greg said, glancing over at him for less than a second, and then looking back at Allison. She looked at him in awe.

"How do you even know that? We've been here for not even a day!"

"I just pay attention," he said, giving her a shy smile and she smiled back. As they fell into easy conversation, she twirled a piece of dark hair around her finger and realized that this year might not be so bad after all.

* * *

Lisa headed to her first period class, feeling nervous, but she would have never shown it to anyone. She headed to American Literature and stood in the doorway looking for a seat. She noticed a bent over figure and went to go sit by him.

"Hey," she said, pulling her notebook out of her bag and he looked up. Lisa smiled at the person sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hey, James," she said nervously smiling and he nodded back, nonchalantly.

"I've got Greg in my homeroom – you guys are friends right?" James looked at her and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, since… ever."

"He likes my friend… You know Allie?" James now turned to face her.

"Yeah, she's in my homeroom – and he's like her for a long time. Or at least always thought she was cute," he said, involuntarily looking in Amber's direction. Lisa noticed, feeling disappointed.

"You're into her?" James flushed, but was disappointed – it took less than two hours for three girls to realize his crush on her, but since the third grade, she had no idea.

"Just a little," he admitted and Lisa nodded, leaning back into her chair, adjusting her headband. James watched her, silently beating himself up. Lisa was definitely beautiful, smart, and nice – and obviously into him. He couldn't just forget about Amber, even though she had no idea he even existed.

* * *

Remy walked into class, wondering if this year would be different then all of her other school years – she had a nice, comfortable conversation with people in her homeroom. She stood at the front of the room, looking for a seat, when her hand twitched and she dropped her books. Remy groaned, leaning down to pick them up.

"Let me get that." Remy looked up into dark eyes and shook her head, taking the books out of his hands.

"I've got it," she said, turning on her heel and heading to the third row, sliding into an empty seat in the aisle.

Eric watched her go and then turned back to his friends.

"Who was that?" He asked, tapping one of the guys, Nick, on the shoulder, gesturing his head in her direction. Nick followed his glance and shrugged, asking the other guys.

"Hey, I know her. Don't know her actually – my girl does. Her name is something really weird – can't remember it. She doesn't talk to anyone, straight A student, and always looks like she has something alive," the guy said and Eric nodded, watching as she pulled a book out of her bag and read, waiting for the teacher to get there.

"She's pretty hot – I say do her," Nick said, and Eric hit him over the head.

"Shut up, man!" They all laughed and the teacher came in, forcing them to stay quiet. Eric looked over his shoulder at her, intrigued by this mysteriously beautiful girl.


	4. The Homecoming

Hi everyone! I'm really pleased with the feedback I've been getting - people seem to really like this! At least, I think you guys do, haha. I have the story, the romances, and the conflicts all planned out - I hope I can get four years worth of it [freshman, sophomore, junior, senior].

**Disclaimer: David Shore is a genius.**

**Copyright: Probably not an original idea, but please don't take my writing.**

So as always, read, review[especially review], and enjoy!

* * *

High school was different then any of them had ever expected – changing classes, disgusting cafeteria food, hot senior boys, and the off-limit senior girls. And after two weeks of school, the hallways were covered with homecoming flyers and the football team was practicing until eight at night. Student government was running bake sales, car washes, and any other possible fundraiser to raise money for the big homecoming dance.

"This is ridiculous," Remy said, her grey suede ankle boot heel clicking as she headed to her seat and slid next to Allison. Allison and James stopped talking and turned to her.

"What is?"

"This… homecoming thing. Who really wants to get dressed up for one night, put on an uncomfortable dress and shoes just so that you can be out for a few hours and get your picture in the yearbook?" Remy said, opening her notebook, finishing the Spanish assignment that she had neglected last night. Allison and James stared at her blankly and she looked up.

"What?"

"Are you just sad because you don't have a date?" Allison asked, poking her nose playfully. Remy shook her head, running a hand through her long hair.

"No, I'm just not going." Allison watched her for a moment and then turned to James.

"Are you going to ask Amber?" Allison said quietly, looking over at the cheerleaders in their throng on the other side of the room. James shook his head, taking a quick look, but then looking away.

"I was… thinking… never mind," James said and Allison hit him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Tell me, Jimmy!"

"I was thinking about maybe asking… Lisa?" Allison shrieked, throwing her arms around her friend, eliciting strange stares from the entire room.

"We've just been talking lately… and I like her, so I just thought," James said smiling shyly.

"You want me to do some recon for you?" James shook his head.

"No, I think I've got it. You want me to do some recon for you?" Allison tilted her head, confused.

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Four letters. Dark hair. Bright blue eyes." Allison blushed, thinking about Greg and his bright blue eyes and captivating, albeit pain in the ass, personality.

"No," Allison said smiling, "I can handle it."

* * *

"Hi!" Allison said cheerfully, sliding into her everyday seat next to Greg in her first period of class. He looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Hey." She watched him flip through his notebook for a clean piece of paper, her heart beating a million miles an hour when he looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Are you excited for homecoming? The game, the dance?" Allison asked cheerfully. Greg shrugged, wondering what she was getting at.

"I guess so." Allison nodded – she had thought he liked her enough to be vaguely interested in going with her.

"Do you have a date?" She asked casually and now he looked up, a small smile on his face.

"No… I don't. Do you?"

"No, I don't," she said with a small smile.

"So if you don't have a date… and I don't have a date… would you like to go with me?" Allison smiled, the apples of her cheeks turning a bright pink as she nodded eagerly.

"Of course."

* * *

"Can I sit here?" James looked up and smiled at seeing Lisa's cheerful face. James slid over, making room for Lisa and her lunch tray and the table immediately brightened up, filled with choruses of hellos.

"Lisa, I love your outfit," one of the girls said and Lisa smiled, looking down at her ruffled pink blouse and blue corduroy skirt.

"Thanks," she said sincerely and James nodded, looking over at her as well.

"I like your outfit, too," he said softly and gave her a smile. Lisa looked at him, obviously pleased, but surprised. The conversation flowed easily at the table, and then drifted to homecoming.

"Are you going?" James asked, turning to Lisa. The table quieted down and Lisa blushed.

"Maybe… why?"

"I was just… wondering if you would like to go with me?" A grin spread over Lisa's face as she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Rob! Wait up!" Robert stopped and turned, watching the familiar head of blonde hair make his way through the hallway.

"Hey," Amber said, falling into place next to him as they headed to their sixth period class. "That meat was totally gross," she said, laughing as she flirtatiously twirled a piece of hair behind her ear. He nodded, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Definitely," he said, nonchalantly. She put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him amid the flow of traffic.

"Homecoming is next week."

"So I've heard. You know we have been practicing for the big game."

"We have to," Amber replied and without missing a beat, added, "The dance is the next day."

"So I've also heard."

"Do you have a date?" Robert laughed, running a hand through his blonde hair, letting it fall into a perfect swoop.

"No, I don't."

"Then, it's settled – we're going together. And it's most likely that we will be elected on homecoming court together. So doesn't that just make sense?" Amber asked, turning on her heel. "See you later," she said and Robert watched her walk away. He shook his head, wondering how she kept dragging him in.

* * *

If her father wasn't so busy working, Remy would have gotten home a lot earlier – but he was working to make a living for the two of them, so she was forced to take the bus. She didn't mind – it gave her some time to relax and catch up on her reading before she started on her homework. Remy had relaxed into her regular seat in the front of the bus and had opened a book. She wasn't even a page further than when she had left off before she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Mind if I sit?" She looked up and sighed, annoyed to see Eric standing over her. She wasn't rude, however, so she unwillingly slid out to let him in.

"What are you reading?" He asked, looking at the book. She looked at him and held up the cover for him to see.

"Kafka," she said shortly, pushing her hair behind her ear. Eric watched her as she engrossed herself in her book and after a few moments, she looked back up at him.

"Why are you watching me?"

"You're not bad to look at." Remy flushed, but refused to look up. They rode in silence for a few moments.

"Do you have a date to homecoming?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, dropping her book in her lap.

"Do you have a date to homecoming?" Eric repeated and she narrowed her eyes.

"No… I don't?"

"Want to go with me?"

"I'm sorry?" Remy blurted out as the bus rolled to a stop.

"Would you like to go to homecoming? With me." Remy stared at him for a second before she started to laugh.

"It's not a joke." Remy rolled her eyes, putting her book in her bag and sliding it over her shoulder.

"Stop it."  
"Stop what? I'm asking you to homecoming with me!" Eric said, growing more frustrated by the second – what would it take for her to realize that he was genuinely interested in her?

"Stop your… I don't even know what it is. This loner outreach program that you have so kindly started. Just… stop it," she said, turning on her heel and getting off the bus, walking up the street to her house. Eric watched her go, his mouth agape – he had never been rejected before, and definitely never so violently.

* * *

"Are we meeting the boys here or at the dance?" Allison asked from in front of the sink, after applying her umpteenth layer of foundation. It wasn't meant to look cakey, just to cover her natural imperfections.

"They're meeting us here. And then Dad's taking us in the minivan," Lisa said, spraying a last round of hairspray on her abundant mass of perfect spiral curls. They helped each other with their dresses, Allison wearing a deep purple strapless bubble dress with pleats and Lisa wearing a halter dress with pink on the top and black ruffles on the bottom.

"So how's high school so far? You know, with us dating two best friends and us being best friends ourselves."

"It definitely does not suck," Allison agreed and they began to laugh.

"Come downstairs for pictures girls!" Lisa's mom called and the girls headed downstairs, giggling as they tripped over each other in their heels. Lisa's parents took pictures of the two girls in various poses, until the doorbell rang.

"Hey," James said as him and Greg stood at the door, James looking perfectly normal in his fancy clothes, but Greg looking out of place in nice clothing. They exchanged boutonnieres and corsages and Lisa's parents took pictures of the girls with their dates, while they smiled ten feet wide, feeling like the happiest girls in the world.

They could hear the music, even as they got out of the car, and headed towards the school gym. The boys handed over their tickets and they headed inside, the boys immediately discarding their jackets on a pile in the front and loosening their ties.

"You look… really great," Greg said to Allison as they headed over to the dance floor. Allison blushed, as she patted her waves, making sure her hair had stayed in tact.

"Thanks… You clean up pretty well yourself," she teased and they laughed together, moving in place on the dance floor.

On the other side of the room, James and Lisa stood by the drinks, as he opened a can of soda for her and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

"You look beautiful," he said, putting an arm around her waist. Lisa smiled, breathing in his scent of cologne and shampoo.

"You look great too," she complimented, leaning her head on his shoulder. They watched as a large group of their class broke away from the dance floor and headed to the entrance, greeting Robert and Amber. Lisa watched James watch Amber, feeling a pinprick of jealousy. James watched her for a few moments, then turned to face Lisa. He was here with her, and was going to make the most of that. Lisa smiled, relieved that he finally let go of her.

Amber had perfectly coordinated their outfits, her in a fashionable pink dress, and Robert in a freshly starched white t-shirt and a matching pink tie. They wore their homecoming court banners and the moment they stepped into the school gym, they were greeted by a crowd of admirers. Amber fell into her crowd of blonde cheerleaders and Robert fell into the center of the football team. They talked with their friends for a few moments before Amber grabbed Robert's hand pulling him into the center of the dance floor. As they went to go dance, they brushed by Allison and Greg. Rob watched as they danced, noticing the bright green of Allison's oval eyes. He felt a surge of heat rush through his body and he would have kept on looking at her, if he wasn't pulled away by Amber.

* * *

"Princeton High School, it's your last slow dance for your homecoming – make the most out of it!" The DJ spoke over the microphone and Coldplay's _Fix You_ came over the loudspeakers. Couples all over the floor turned to face each other, some holding on tight, other standing at an arms length away.

Allison stood facing Greg, looking up into his bright blue eyes. They stood at an arms length away, but something compelled her to step forward and lean her head on his chest. He was surprised for a moment, but relaxed into the position. Allison smiled, happy with her perfect ending to a perfect evening.

Lisa had her arms wrapped around Wilson at the edge of the dance floor. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and gave him a small smile.

"You know, you can move closer – I don't bite." James laughed, obviously flustered, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry," he said, smiling. "I'm not very good at this." Lisa shook her head.

"You're doing great."


	5. The Holidays

Hey everyone! I'm really happy with the responses I've been getting with this story - so please keep reading, tell people, and reviewing!

This is actually the last happy chapter, it starts to get a little angsty from now on - sounds a lot more like me, right haha?

**Disclaimer and Copyright: blahhh.**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

_

* * *

Three months later…_

"So, where are we going to go? Macy's? A sports store?" Allison asked and Lisa laughed.

"Jimmy really isn't the sports type," Lisa said, having long picked up on Allison's nickname for her boyfriend. Her heart swelled with happiness when she thought of him as her boyfriend. He was kind, sensitive, smart, loyal, and so many more things – and she had helped him get over Amber, which was the most important part. James deserved to be happy, and that's what she was good at.

"Well… I don't know what you should get. That's why I thought up the perfect gift for Greg a month ago," Allison said with a small smirk, as she wrapped her grey pea coat around her thin body. Her suede stiletto boots made a clicking noise against the mall tile and she dragged Lisa to a bench, sitting down, smoothing out her burgundy shirt and grey pleated skirt. Lisa slumped down next to her, giggling as she fell over Allison onto the bench.

"Oh, so please, enlighten me – what did you get him?" Allison smiled sweetly, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well, I got him a new guitar strap for his guitar, monogrammed with our names and the date that we got together, aka homecoming." Lisa stuck out her lower lip in a pout, looking dejected.

"That's really… perfect. It's a great idea, Allie." Allison nodded in agreement, then placed her hands on Lisa's shoulder.

"We will find something for Jimmy, I promise." Allison stood up, holding out her hand. Lisa sighed reluctantly, and then grabbed her hand.

* * *

"Girls are so complicated! Can't they just want a teddy bear or something like that?" Greg groaned, slumping back onto his bed. James shrugged from his place on the floor.

"Like your favorite philosopher says – 'You can't always get what you want,'" James said and Greg shot him an evil stare. James reluctantly sighed.

"But I know what you mean. I can't think of what to get Lisa for Hanukkah."  
"Yeah, eight days of presents, that's really a bitch," Greg said and James rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to get her eight presents, asshole – just one really great present. Which I cannot figure out!" He said frustrated, flipping through the jewelry section on a website. He was silent, looking for a few moments before clicking on something.

"Look – these would be perfect for Allie," he said, turning the screen to face Greg, and he took the computer onto his bed. He smiled at the emerald studs with silver backs on the screen – they reminded him of Allison's sparkling green eyes.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, giving James a small nod. He ordered the earrings without any hesitation and then noticed an ad on the side of the web page.

"Lisa… likes musicals, right?" James looked up at him in surprise and nodded slowly, furrowing his brow.

"Why not…?"  
"Take her to one," James said, the words suddenly clicking into place in his mind. He nodded, pulling the computer back, and searching for tickets on a ticket website.

* * *

There was an incessant ringing at the doorbell, and Allison ran to get it, wondering who would be ringing her doorbell at ten in the morning on the day before Christmas. She wore a pink sweat outfit, her hair pulled up into a messy bun with no traces of makeup on her face.

"Greg!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him, and immediately felt self conscious. He smiled, stepping forward to give her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he said, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow," she said, pulling away and he shook his head, as a sgnal for her to be quiet, and pulled her into another kiss. After a moment, they pulled away and Allison blushed, putting her hand in front of her face, embarrassed. She motioned for him to come inside and he stepped in, brushing some snow of his coat, and she closed the door behind him.

"If I had known you were coming over, I would have changed," she said, anxiously readjusting her hair. He shook his head, pulling her over to the couch.

"You could wear anything and still look amazing – or nothing – either would work," he said flirtatiously and Allison grinned, her cheeks turning as red as a candy cane stripe. They were quiet for a few moments and he pulled out a tiny box from his coat pocket. Allison gasped, gingerly taking it into her hands and smiling.

"Greg, you shouldn't have," she said, leaning forward and giving him a small peck. "But that reminds me," she said, hopping up and picking out a gift from underneath the tree and handing it to him.

"This is for you," she said, handing to him with a wide grin on her face. He stared at it for a moment before giving her a small kiss.

"_You _didn't have to," he said, gesturing for her to open her present. "You open yours first." She hesitated for a moment, and then tore at the wrapping paper, opening the tiny box. She gasped, pulling them out and looking at them.

"I thought… They reminded me of your eyes." Allison bit her lip to conceal the grin that was spreading over her face.

"Open yours," she pleaded, putting the studs in her ears immediately. He nodded, tearing at the wrapping paper. She giggled, watching him.

"You're so messy," she teased, but then was quiet as she watched him open the gift. Words choked up in his throat at the sight of the gift, as he ran his hand over the guitar strap.

"It's great, Allie."  
"Really? You like it? Because I was really worried that you wouldn't like it or it

wouldn't be right, or that –," she stopped talking on account of Greg kissing her.

"I love it," he said and kissed her again.

* * *

"So you're really going to be gone all of break?" Amber asked, twirling the phone cord on her bright pink old fashioned phone around her finger.

"Yeah… some stuff back home that I have to take care of… and by home I mean Australia," Rob said, heading to his gate. "Sorry about missing Christmas and New Years," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," Amber whined, pouting even though he couldn't see her. "I'll probably be with my family, so I can't get into too much trouble."

"You still could get into trouble," he said and she laughed admittedly. "I have to go – I'll call you later. Bye," he said, hanging up. He sat down at his gate to wait, noticing a woman sitting across from him wearing a deep green sweater. He sighed, the color reminding him about that girl that he kept seeing around school, Allison. Robert like Amber, he really did – she just didn't give him that spark, never made his heart beat a million times a minute or his knees weak. But he knew that she liked him, and he could never do that to her.

* * *

James rang the doorbell, anxiously awaiting an answer. He held a small envelope in his hands, which he kept twirling around.

"Hi!" Lisa said, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss. He headed inside and she closed the door behind her.

"Are your parents home?" He asked nervously and she giggled, pulling him onto the couch. Her parents were high powered lawyers, and no matter how polite he was or how many times he complimented their daughter, he always had the feeling that they didn't like him.

"They're at work," she said, picking up a present from the pile over by the menorah.

"Happy Hanukkah," she said, giving him another kiss and handing it to him. He smiled gratefully, handing her the envelope. She gave him a bewildered look, shaking the envelope.

"Is it a car? Diamond jewelry?" She laughed and he shook his head with a smile, gesturing for her to open it. She gently opened the envelope, and pulled out two tickets to _Les Misérables, the show that she had been dyin_g to see for a while. Lisa squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you!"

"You can take your mom, or Allie…"

"I want to go with you, silly," she said, poking his nose, and he smiled. "Open yours!" she gestured to the neatly wrapped package and James nodded, undoing the bow and the wrapping paper gently, careful not to rip anything. Lisa rolled her eyes, but kept her eye on him as he took his present out of the box.

She had gotten him a watch that he had admired a few weeks ago, and had their initials engraved on the inside.

"Wow," James said, speechless for a few moments, before leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

"You like it?"

"It's great."


	6. The Broken Hearts Club

Hola everyone! Sorry this chapter is really short - just sets the stage for the epicness that is about to unfold.

Just a side note, sorry I'm skipping around a lot [two months later, three months later] - it just moves things along a lot quicker. So... I'm sorry, hahah.

**Disclaimer: **David Shore is a genius. Did you guys hear about that conference in LA? I'm so jealous.

**Copyright:** Idea probably isn't original [is it? I don't know], but please don't take my writing.

So, as always, read, review[please?], and enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Two months later…_

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day," Allison said, falling into step next to Lisa in the crowded hallways of Princeton High School. Lisa turned and smiled at her best friend as they headed to their last period class together. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing too much – so do you have any big plans for Valentine's Day with Greg?" Allie shrugged, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"He's been kind of vague about our plans – so I'm pretty sure I'm just going to go over to his house – don't tell him though, I want it to be a surprise," she said with a grin. Lisa nodded as they headed into their classroom and sat down. Robert watched the two girls walk in and sit down, feeling a rush of endorphins as a smile tugged on his lips, as he saw Allison. Lisa turned to catch the clock, also catching Robert's gaze with her own. She jabbed Allison under the desk with her foot.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Allison shrieked, rubbing her leg. Lisa giggled again, leaning towards Allison.

"He's staring at you… don't look now – but he is," Lisa informed her and Allison blushed, pulling her dark hair in front of her face.

"Lisa, there's someone you're sort of forgetting about in this little equation – Greg?"  
"Well… he has a girlfriend too." Now Allison looked up, curious at whom the admirer was, and looked away just as quickly. Robert was cute – definitely cute, but they both were seeing someone else; Allison was happy with Greg and she presumed that Robert and Amber were happy together, the way that she was always all over him, all the time. Allison shrugged it off, turning back to face Lisa.

"What about you and James?"

"No plans – he's out of town for his grandparent's fiftieth wedding anniversary. He left this afternoon," Lisa said sadly. Nevertheless, she smiled as she pulled a small teddy bear out of her purse with a red heart in its hand.

"He did, however, get me this," Lisa giggled and Allison laughed with her.

"It's so adorable! You're so lucky – he's unbelievably sweet," Allison said handing it back over. Lisa nodded in agreement, but there were other thoughts running through her head. She knew that he liked her, he genuinely liked her, but there were other times when she felt that she was either just a way to pass time, or he didn't like her enough – as in, better than some other girls.

* * *

Allison had dressed up in her Valentine's Day finery, a pink shirt with a pink shiny headband in her hair. It was unseasonably warm in Princeton, almost sixty-five degrees, and she had chosen to bike over to his house. She parked her bike at the end of the driveway and headed up, a heart shaped box of chocolates in her hand. Allison rang the doorbell, and waited, the realization dawning that she had never met his family, or even been to his house. Greg opened the door, surprised to see her.

"What… are you doing here?" He asked, stepping outside and quickly shutting the door behind her. Allison looked hurt, taking a step back.

"I thought… I mean, it's Valentine's Day." Greg look surprised, running a hand through his messy hair. "You forgot."  
"No, I didn't… I just… Yeah, I forgot." Allison looked upset, the box of chocolates feeling completely wrong in her hand.

"Why have I never been to your house?" Allison asked, now clearly upset.

"What? Where… How does that even matter right now?"

"I'm here now – and I realized that I've never been to your house, never even met your parents… Why have I never?"

"Greg! Get inside!" Greg turned around to the house to the sound of his dad's angry voice, and then turned back, his eyes wide, afraid.

"What's going on?"

"This is exactly why you don't come here – you shouldn't be here!"  
"But Greg…," Allison said, putting hand out on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"Just go," he said, going back inside the house and slamming the door behind him, leaving a stunned Allison on the porch step, with her heart and a full box of chocolates in her hands.


	7. The Spring Dance

Hey everyone! I was going to update last night/aka 2:30 in the morning, but the uploader wasn't working. So here it is - I hope you enjoyed freshman year, 'cause it's almost over!

**D&C**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

_Two months later…_

"Hey!" Remy turned around in the hallway, sighing when she saw Eric rushing to catch up with her. She kept walking and he fell into step next to her.

"How've you been?" He asked, taking her books out of her hand, carrying them with his own to their next class.

"Thanks…" She said, blushing as she tucked a strand of reddish-brown hair behind her ear. "And I've been… good. I'm glad it's Friday How about you?"

"I'm good," he said, and they walked in silence for a few moments. "Spring dance is coming up soon," he noted and Remy nodded, as they headed into their class. He took a seat next to her, away from one of his friends, who gave him a speculative glance.

"Your friend is waiting," Remy said softly, and Eric shrugged.

"I'm talking to a pretty girl – he can wait," Eric flirted and Remy smiled, pink coloring in her cheeks.

"So the spring dance is coming up… tomorrow, in fact."

"I… know?"

"I want you to go with me," Eric said slowly and Remy rolled her eyes, growing more agitated by the second.

"Do you remember what happened the last time that you asked me to a dance? It didn't turn out so well," she reminded him. Eric put his hands up in forfeit.

"I know, I know. But, I really, really want to go with you. So please?" Eric asked, his brown eyes widened with hope. Remy watched him, trying to read any insincerity on the lines of his face. She bit her lip, but slowly nodded.

"O…Kay."

"Really? I mean, you know it's a date." Remy gave him a look.

"Don't… rub it in. I agreed, didn't I?"

* * *

Lisa rang the doorbell to Allison's house, holding a garment bag and a duffel bag, and her mom beckoned her inside.

"She's in her room… I don't know if she's awake yet… is everything okay with her?" Lisa nodded, not sure what her mother knew about the situation of her relationship with Greg.

"Thanks Mrs. Cameron… and thanks for letting me spend the night," she said.

"Don't mention it sweetie, you're always welcome here." Lisa nodded and headed up the stairs, gently opening the door to Allison's room.

"You're still asleep?" Lisa shrieked, throwing open the curtains to Allison's room, sitting down on the bed, shaking Allison.

"Go away," Allison moaned, putting the pillow over her head and sinking into her comforter.

"It's almost eleven o' clock," Lisa said, pulling her comforters off, shaking Allison again. "We have the dance tonight! I brought my dresses, because I couldn't decide which one I liked better – You can always wear which ever one I don't, they might be a little short, cause well, you know, but –,"

"I'm not going," Allison said, sitting up in bed, running a hand through her hair, messing up her part. Lisa stopped talking, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

"What do you mean you're not going? Did you and… did you guys fight again?" Allison bit her lip and nodded, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"I just… It… All… I don't…," Allison blubbered and Lisa gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around her friend tightly.

"I know, sweetie, I know," she said, rubbing her back.

"I just… don't know what I did…" Lisa nodded, unsure of what to say. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, handing it to her.

"Call him. Talk to him. He wants to go with you - I know he does. Just… talk to him," she said, holding out the phone. Allison nodded, taking the phone and dialing his number.

"I'll be outside," Lisa mouthed and headed outside.

"Greg… it's me…," Allison said softly.

"What's up?"

"I… I know…yesterday, we fought, but…the dance is tonight. The spring… dance. And… well, would you go with me? I'm so sorry about the other day…" Greg sighed audibly, and Allison bit her lip, concerned.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Greg said and quickly hung up the phone. Allison flipped the phone cover slowly, in shock at the lack of conversation that had just occurred. Lisa came back inside, sitting back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Allie. But hey, listen… listen to me," Lisa said, wiping her tears. "We're going to go this dance, and you're going to find some cute boy to dance with… and then one of the cheerleaders is throwing an after party. And we're going to go and you are going to forget about Greg and have a really good time." Allison nodded, taking a deep breath, nodding again.

"Okay."

* * *

"You're going. To a dance. You?" Remy's dad asked, standing in the doorway of her bathroom as she fixed her hair, pulling it up and down, twisting it in different directions. "Is there any particular… is there a boy?" Remy blushed, finally deciding on pulling a few pieces back, leaving her hair with its natural wave.

"There's… a boy," Remy said slowly, but held up her hand. "I do not want the lecture. Please. I don't even know him very well. It's just a dance. And there's an after party," she said, beginning to do her makeup. Her dad nodded, somewhat at a loss of what to tell her.

"Just… be home by 1, okay?" Her phone began to ring and she went to grab it, her dad leaving the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Remy, it's me. Allie. Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going. Why?"

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to come over, get ready with Lisa and I, and then spend the night."

"Sure, I'd love to," she said, starting to throw her makeup and clothes into a bag. "What time should I come?"

"You can come now, if you want – Lisa and I were just starting to get ready."

"Sure – I'll be there in a little bit," she said, snapping shut her phone. Remy bit her lip in an attempt to cover a smile.

* * *

"So this is a high school dance," Remy wondered, as she fidgeted with her black clutch. She was not used to wearing dresses, not used to dressing up at all, in fact, and she felt strangely out of place in a strapless teal bubble dress and silver earrings, her long legs accentuated by black peep toe ankle boots.

"Hey." Remy turned and smiled to see Eric in a black button down shirt and khakis. "You look… great," he said, looking her up and down."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "You do too," she added.

"Bye, you two," Allison said with a giggle, pulling Lisa to the dance floor.

"Want to get something to drink?" Eric said, gesturing over to the table.

"Sure," she said with a nod, and he gently took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked down surprised, but smiled as they headed over to the drinks.

* * *

The dance was fun – but not nearly as fun as the after party was going to be. Allison's brother had brought the whole group over to the after party house, Allison, Lisa, James, Remy, and Eric.

"Allie – Dad wants us home by one. So I will meet you three outside at 12:45 – got it?" The three girls nodded and split off, heading into the crowd.

"How are you doing? With the whole… Greg thing" Lisa asked, as her, James, and Allison headed for the snacks.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said, giving Lisa a kiss on the cheek and heading away. He felt awkward when talking about Allison's problems with Greg, when Greg was his best friend and there was nothing that he could do or say to help her out

"I'm good. Just… not thinking about him – I refuse to be upset about someone who does not want me to know information about his life. So I'm not going to think about him," Allison said defiantly, grabbing a soda, and heading over to some girls in her class. Lisa sighed, knowing that Allison was trying, desperately trying, but that distracting herself was only going to be a temporary fix.

After saying hello to friends, Allison walked around aimlessly, having greeted everyone, and not feeling like dancing, so she sat on the couch, simply people watching.

"Hey," Robert said, noticing her on the couch, and going to sit by her.

"I'm Robert Chase," he said, extending his hand, which she shook.

"I'm Allison Cameron," she said, noticing the bright blue in his eyes. His skin was soft and even after their handshake was over, she clutched on to his hand. He noticed, but didn't drop it.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you? How do you like Princeton?"

"I hated it at first… but I'm warming up to it," he said with a kind smile and she looked up into his eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Where's Amber?" she asked, eager to remind him that he had a girlfriend.

"She's busy, with her friends," he said, running his hands through his hair, and she noticed his perfectly messy blonde hair. "Where's… Greg?" Allison bit her lip, feeling tears in her eyes again.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded, swiping under her eyes to avoid mascara running.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" He asked, after a few people gave her strange looks, and whispers floated in the air when people walked by her. She nodded, more tears streaming down her face as he led her down the hallway to a guest bedroom.

"So what's going on with the two of you?" He asked as he shut the door, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. Allison then broke down in tears, leaning her had on his strong shoulder.

"Ever since… god, Valentine's Day, I showed up at his house, unannounced, I thought it would a surprise, and he just… told me to go away. His dad sounded mad… but it's something more than that. It's been two months and we just are… together, but we're not moving, we're not communicating, hanging out, nothing… I don't think that he wants to break up… he just… doesn't want to talk," she confided, feeling a tiny bit better from actually talking to someone about it. It was hard to talk to Lisa or James about it, considering James was Greg's best friend, and Lisa was James's girlfriend. Allison looked down, the pain coming in waves – big ones, really close together.

"Hey," he said, lifting her head with a finger. "What I think you should do… I think you should go to him and talk to him. Make him listen to you and tell him what you want. And if he won't listen to you after that, then… I'm really sorry. But if he doesn't listen, he doesn't deserve you. You're… too good to be treated… like that," he said slowly and she looked into his eyes, feeling her heart pound in a way that it hadn't for two months. Robert felt the spark as well, her deep green eyes melting his heart. He leaned forward slowly, testing her limits – she didn't move away, and he pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, slowly moving away, "I shouldn't have done that – you were upset, and you just needed a friend –," Robert tried to rationalize and was silenced by Allison pressing her lips to him again.

"Shut up for a second," she said, kissing him again as she pushed him on the bed, straddling him as she pushed her hair behind her ears, as she kissed him again. Robert was surprised, but gave into it, wrapping one arm around her stomach, and entangling one in her hair. He ran his lips down her cheekbone to her neck and she smiled, giving a small sigh of pleasure. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt, runningg her hands down his chest, her fingertips brushing against his muscles. A chill ran up his spine as he pulled her closer to him and he pulled her shirt over her head, tracing his fingers around her purple bra as he turned her over, resting his body on top of hers.

* * *

"So do you want to dance?" Eric asked, gesturing to the crowd of dancing teenagers, as they walked around the open room, his hand resting gently on her hip. Remy blushed, shrugging.

'I don't… know."

"Why don't we sit?" She nodded and they sat on the couch together. Remy took a deep breath and turned to Eric.

"Why… me? Why… since, since homecoming, why have you been chasing me?" Eric moved closer to her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and putting a hand to her face.

"You… are… you are beautiful, smart, unbelievably sexy," he said and Remy giggled. "But… you interest me. You seem to hide from everyone, and everything – and I… want to figure you out. And it's not the chase," he clarified, before she could even ask. "It's not the chase. It's you," he said, moving closer to her and kissing her, cradling her face in his hands.

* * *

Robert and Allison were still kissing on the bed, when Allison looked up at the clock and jumped up – it was almost time for them to go.

"Oh my god," she whispered over and over, pulling her shirt back on over her head, handing him his shirt and fluffing her hair.

"Allie, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault," he said and she pressed her hand against his mouth.

"As far as I know, this didn't happen. We don't tell anyone," she said, handing him his shirt, grabbing her purse, and leaving, shutting the door behind her. She slumped back against the door, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

_"What the hell just happened?" _

* * *


	8. The Truth

Hey everyone! Freshman year is over - I hope you all enjoyed it! This is probably record timing for cranking out chapters but the ideas just keep coming - I'll probably have the next chapter up soon!

I love the feedback you guys have been giving me - thank you so much for all your help and support. If you have any compliments, ideas, or constructive criticisms, please please review!

**Disclaimer & Copyright**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

_Monday…_

"Hey!" Amber said, running to go meet Robert. She hooked her arm around his, walking with him in the hallways. "I lost you at the party on Saturday and I tried calling on Sunday – you've been AWOL. Is everything okay?" Robert took a deep breath, turning to face her.

"We… need to talk," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a corner. He adjusted his bag nervously, clearing his throat.

"What's going on?" He took another deep breath and dove in.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Amber's mouth hung slack and she ran her hand through her hair absentmindedly.

"Why? I mean, was it something I did? Because… we can work on it… I can try to change something."  
" It's not you… and I would still be with you. Except I couldn't be with you and not tell you… that… I kissed someone else."

"What? You… what?"

"I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"Who? Who did you kiss?"

"I… won't tell you that. I was… talking to a friend, she was upset…, and we kissed. I'm so sorry, and hope that maybe one day… you could forgive me." Amber nodded and turned around to leave, but turned back to say one last thing.

"Maybe one day… but, not now. I really did like you… I just don't think you did… like I did."

* * *

_One month later…_

Amber had never been broken up with before – in middle school, she always dumped, not the other way around. She always broke up before she could be broken up with, and that way she wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation of everyone knowing that Amber Volakis had been dumped. She still didn't know who it was that he left her for – he never seemed to be in the company of any girls at school. But whoever it was, Amber was going to make sure that she went down too.

"Hey," Robert said, running up to Allison and putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from the contact and looked at him.

"Look, I told you to stop chasing me. I'm still with Greg, and we're trying to make things work," she said, and looked around, lowering her voice. "And you just have to forget about what happened with us," she said, speeding up and walking away from him. Robert looked dejected and headed in the opposite direction.

Amber stood in front of her locker, watching the chemistry between the two of them, and the puzzle pieces immediately clicked – she knew at once who it was that he had broken up with her for. But she watched as she fell into step next to Gregory House, and hesitantly grabbed his hand. A smirk spread over her face as a plan slowly formed in her mid.

* * *

Finals were starting tomorrow and the entire freshman class had locked down into studying mode, still not completely used to cramming a semester's workload into their heads to use for two hours. Greg grabbed some books out of his locker, about to head downstairs to the library, to both hide and study. He slammed his locker shut, about to turn, but stopped short – there was someone standing in the way.

"Amber – hi."

"Gregory House – how are you?"

"I'm good… what are you doing?"

"Nothing… So how are you and Allison?"

"We're… good," Greg said slowly, wrinkling his brow.

"Really? So you guys worked everything out…"

"We've had some problems, but we're working through it," he said, lying to himself about the state of his relationship. He liked her, a lot, but he knew it was over.

"You're just… such a good guy. I mean, I could never forgive Rob for what he did. It was nice that you forgave Allison." Greg stopped, turning to face her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You… don't know? Oh my god, I am so sorry," Amber said turning on her heel to walk away, but Greg stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What… are you talking about?" he asked, more firmly. Amber tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Where should I start?"

* * *

It was Friday, finals were over, and everyone was cleaning out their lockers, saying goodbyes, and obsessing over any senior graduation parties that people had been invited to. Greg had given it time, since his conversation with Amber, attempting to calm down, but was still angry, even after three days.

"Hey!" Allison cried, putting the last of her books in a box, smiling as she saw Greg walking down the hallways.

"We need to talk," he said and she bit her lip, putting down her box.

"Sure… is everything okay?"  
"Why don't you tell me? Or how about you kiss another guy and have his ex-girlfriend tell me." Allison recoiled in shock, panic quickly beginning to course through her veins.

"I'm… so sorry."  
"Sorry? You cheated on me – I would never, ever do that –,"  
"You might not have cheated on me, but you left me!" Greg now recoiled in shock, surprised at was she was saying.

"What do you mean?"  
"Ever since Valentine's Day, ever since I showed up at your house – you've been distant… If there was something going on with you, with your family, you should have told me! I'm your girlfriend!" Allison shrieked the hallway now silent, echoing with her cries.

"Well then… maybe you shouldn't be. Maybe we shouldn't be together," he said, turning to walk away.

"So that's it. You're breaking up with me?" He turned around, taking a deep breath.

"Yes," he said, walking away.

* * *

Lisa and James sat outside, waiting for Greg and Allison to meet up with them, so that they could dump their stuff off with their parents and head to the Burger King across the street for celebratory french fries. They sat in silence, Lisa's head resting on his shoulder, basking in the warm sunlight. James watched as Amber walked across the parking lot alone, people whispering about her, watching as she held her head up high getting into her mom's car, and they drove off.

"Amber looks really sad," he murmured and Lisa sat up straight.

"What?"  
"Nothing… It's just… I feel really bad. I mean, he cheated on her. I'm sure she's upset." Lisa jumped up from the bench, her hand on her hip, clearly upset.

"God Jimmy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, standing up and putting a hand on her arm, which she pushed away.

"Don't… don't do that to me. Don't pretend like I'm the one you really want to be with!" James looked confused as he squeezed her arm affectionately.

"What are you talking about? I do want to be with you," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"No… you don't. She doesn't like you nearly half as much as I do, let alone even know who you are. Yet she's the one you can't stop thinking about, she's the one that you watch all the time. So, I'm out of this one – for good. And go for her – it's fine. I'd love to see how far you get," Lisa said with a touch of malice as she turned on her heel and walked away from him, not looking back.

* * *


	9. The Consequences

Hey everyone! So I just wanted to let you guys know I've bene having so much fun writing this and it's helped me take my mind of things. And even though I'm getting like 500000 more ideas for stories, I'm going to finish it.

**Disclaimer Copyright**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"It's the last day before school starts… we should be doing something!" Lisa said, slumping back in the lawn chair, pulling her long hair into a high ponytail.

"I don't know," Allison said, applying more sunscreen to her arms, legs, and face. "There's nothing to do around here… we've seen every movie, gone to every store, hung out with everyone…."  
"Well we should be preparing for our sophomore year of high school." Allison turned to her, pulling up her sunglasses and looking at her strangely.

"What more can we prepare? We have all of our books, notebooks, our outfits are laid out –."  
" I mean, like a pact. We need to be independent this year. No more… worrying about boys, no drama – just forget Greg, forget… god, what's his name? Brown hair, brown eyes, really geeky," Lisa pondered, snapping her fingers.

"James." Lisa whipped around, glaring at Allison. "You were talking about James."

"I know. I was doing that thing where you name characteristics of a person so that you don't have to say his or her name," Lisa said shortly, putting her sunglasses back on and taking a sip of her iced tea.

"But no more boys – this year we are going to be independent women, free from the constraints of a relationship. We will flirt and we will admire, but no boyfriends." Allison nodded and sighed, leaning back against the chair. She tied what was left of her hair in a ponytail – about two weeks ago, she had a sort of freak out, heading to the salon and demanding that she cut her long, beautiful, curly hair to a shoulder length. She now had to straighten it every day, so that it would curl under and frame her face.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"When is your dad going to be home?" Eric asked in between kisses.

"Soon," Remy said, kissing him back, but then sitting up. "Which means you should stop… that," she said giggling as Eric planted her with a barrage of kisses.

"I'm home!" Her dad shouted from the front door and Remy sat up quickly, turning the television on and moving at least a foot away from Eric.

"I thought you said your dad liked me," Eric whispered under his breath as he straightened out his shirt.

"He does, he does… it's just… I'm his little girl. And you're my boyfriend." Eric rolled his eyes, but understood.

"Hey Remy, Hey Eric," her dad said, extending his hand to Eric, which he shook.

"Hey Dad, how was your run?"

"Good, good – I'm going to take a shower," he said, pausing before adding, "Behave!" Heat began creeping up Remy's neck as she swatted her dad away.  
"Just go Dad…" she said, embarrassed, and Eric grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So school is starting tomorrow," he said as she laid her had in his lap, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah…" Remy said softly, biting her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" She sat up, turning to face him, cross-legged on the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked, reaching out to stroke her face.

"It's just… this summer. It's been amazing. But… once we get back to school… are you going to ignore me?" Eric looked upset, his shoulders slumping.

"Do you really think that about me?"

"No – no, it's not that. I just… I want it to be like the summer. And your friends... –."  
" Ignore them," he interrupted, pulling her in his arms. "I really like you… and if they can't see how great you are… well screw them," he said, giving her another kiss.

* * *

"Thanks John," Allison and Lisa said, hopping out of the car in the senior parking lot, anxious to escape the senior boys that were heading to tackle Allie's brother. They headed down the parking lot slowly, savoring their last few moments free from school.

"Do you think we'll have to see them?" Allison asked, hiking her black bag up on her bare shoulder. She wore a beige off-the-shoulder shirt with a bow and an olive khaki skirt. It was her "make-him-forgive-me outfit," but now as she was walking up the path to the school, she felt that she should have chosen something else.

"Oh my god," Lisa said, holding her arm out to stop Allison from walking closer to them. They sat on the step around the flagpole with some other guys from their class.

"Oh my god," Allison echoed, feeling her heart ache to see him again.

James looked up from staring at his feet, in the efforts to avoid seeing Lisa. He looked up at the wrong time, meeting her eyes from across the way.

"Oh my god," James breathed, elbowing Greg in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?" Greg asked agitated and James cleared his throat discreetly. Greg looked out, blood rushing into his face and his hands clenching unconsciously into fists. He stood up, grabbing his backpack and heading into the building without a word.

Allison sighed, watching him go, feeling like her feet were glued to the ground.

"Jimmy is coming over here," she said, leaning to talk to her.

"Oh no," Lisa said, twirling a finger nervously around one of her ringlets.

"Lisa… hi," James said and she brushed by him.

"Save it, Wilson," she spat, giving him a glare, and heading off. James watched her go and sighed, turning back to Allison.

"Hey," she said simply and he nodded in return. "How was your summer?" she asked politely.

"Good… good… How about yours?"

"About the same… So… even though I'm not with Greg and you aren't with Lisa… we can still be friends, right?" James sighed, fidgeting around as he adjusted his bag.

"I… don't know. You… cheated on him."  
" He… left me… he just… stopped being there."  
" You could have talked to him – told him how you really felt

"Like you could have talked to Lisa and told her how you really felt." James bit his lip and the two of them stood there in silence.

"Maybe there's just… too much baggage between the two of us to really be friends… right now, at least." Allison nodded, giving him a small wave before heading into the school.

* * *

"I heard he cheated on her…"

"Yeah, well who wouldn't? She's such a bitch."  
" She's smoking hot though… Why would he cheat on her?"

Whispers followed Amber around the school, conversations halted when she came up to friends, and she felt like she was being driven out of the school. She stood at the front of the cafeteria, her favorite hour of the day now being invaded by ugly rumors and backstabbing friends. Amber held her salad in her hands and then turned, heading outside, away from everything.

She headed outside, where people were scattered across the lawn and benches, and she began to look for an empty space.

"You can sit here, Amber." Amber turned around and smiled at a friendly face as she headed over to the bench.

"You're…," Amber said, wincing, as she was sure that she knew him, but couldn't match a face to a name.

"James Wilson," he said politely, extending a hand, feeling a spark as he touched her hand. He looked at her, his heart starting to speed up at being in such close contact with her. He now noticed things that he had never seen before, like her bright blue eyes and the small freckle by her eyebrow.

"Right," she said, letting go of his hand. "Can I call you Wilson?"

"Sure," he breathed and nodded, not taking his eyes off her. He shook his head, composing himself. "Why are you sitting out here… with me? What about all of your friends?" Amber smiled weakly, tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

"Right now… I have no friends. I'm simply a center for vicious gossip…" she mused thoughtfully.

"Well… you always have me," he said and she looked up into his dark eyes and gave him a smile.

"Thanks," she said and he smiled reassuringly at her.

* * *

"Allison…!" Allison recognized the voice and kept walking, refusing to turn around.

"Allison, wait!" Robert cried, catching up to her and swiftly pulling her books out of her hands, carrying them to class.

"What are you doing Rob?" she asked, turning into her classroom. "Can I have my books back please?" she asked politely albeit coldly.

"Well, this is my class too – we should sit together," Rob said, handing back her books.

"So, you're with him now, I'm guessing," a voice filled with malice said from behind her, and Allison spun around, meeting Greg's angry blue eyes.

"No Greg, it's not like that," she pleaded and he shook his head, taking a seat in the back of the class, stewing silently with anger. Allison sighed, putting her hand to her head in obvious frustration.

"Allie, I'm so sorry –."  
"Stop," she said firmly, holding a palm up to him. "I need to make this right with Greg… I think… I think I may have loved him," Allison said sadly, looking up into his blue eyes. "But because of what I did – I may never know."

* * *

"So how did I do today?" Eric asked on the bus going home – they sat in the back of the bus along with some of Eric's friends. Remy smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You did great," she said, giving him a kiss. "Want to come back to my house? We've got tons of homework to do today."  
" You want to study?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and leaned in for a kiss. Remy held a hand up, confused.

"No, I meant… study. Like Algebra or European Literature." Eric froze, the back of the bus quieting down to hear his response.

"Man, studying his lame," he said, looking over to his friends, unable to meet her probing, curious eyes. She sighed, disappointed, the bus rolling to a stop.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes," she said, walking off. Eric sighed, slumping back into his chair. He expected to date in high school, but only the girls who hung around his group of friends – not one who was interested in homework or hated shopping. Over the summer, the true Eric had surfaced, and now, he was risking his girlfriend to remain in good graces with his friends – but he wasn't sure if that was a risk which he wanted to take.


	10. The Issues

Hey everyone! I actually had a little bit of writer's block with this chapter - so it's probably really sucky. But epic action is about to happen I promise.

**Disclaimer and Copyright: blahhhh. I own nothing except my writing.**

So as always, read, review(3), and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Greg," Lisa said softly, sitting next to Greg in homeroom. Greg nodded, not looking up from a homework assignment.

"Look," Lisa sighed and Greg looked up. "I know a lot of crap has happened… with Jimmy and I… and with you and Allie…, but we can still be friends, right?" Lisa knew that Allie had had that same conversation with Jimmy the other day, but Lisa was more headstrong than Allison – she had already lost one important person in her life because of all of this drama, and wasn't about to lose someone else. Greg took a deep breath, knowing that it wasn't Lisa's fault that her and James had broken up.

"Sure," he said resignedly with a nod, giving a small smile.

"Hug?" She giggled, leaning forward to give him a warm embrace. He patted her on the back, his face accidentally smashed in her curls. He inhaled reflexively, noticing the smell of her hair – pineapple. She released him and he smiled weakly, feeling a tingling sensation under his neck.

"Hold on one second," she said, heading a couple aisles down to where some of her friends were sitting. He watched her walk away, feeling his heart pound as he watched her walk away, noticing her in a way that he had never before. He had always thought of her as attractive – he never went a day without complimenting James in his taste of women. However, that was merely a compliment, said without any of her other qualities being taken into account. Now, he noticed the sound of her voice, the sway of her hips, and the smell of her damn shampoo. It pissed him off and he knew he never had a chance, with her being James's ex-girlfriend and Allison's best friend. He shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair, attempting to straighten out some of his thoughts.

"Can you believe it's already time for homecoming?" Lisa asked.

"What?" Greg asked, surprised by her sudden presence. "Oh… right. Are you going?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Did she meet someone else? Was she still pining for James?

"No… I'm not going… just after everything… I'm not up for it," she said, looking down, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, Lisa," he said genuinely and she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, giving him a wondrous look.

"Are you dying, or something?"

"Why would you say that?" he shot back.

"Because… you said something nice to me… with actual sincerity."  
"Can't I just be nice to be nice?" Lisa paused for a moment and shook her head with a coy smile.

"No, not really." Greg smiled weakly, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"Allie!" Rob called and Allison groaned, recognizing the voice instantly. He slid into the seat next to her

"What is it going to take to make you leave me alone?" she asked, looking up at him. He shrugged absentmindedly, putting a hand to her hair.

"I like your hair this length," he said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, rubbing a thumb on her cheek. Allison moved away from the light contact, noticing Greg walk into the room. "Do you have a date for homecoming?" Robert asked after a moment of silence.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…?"

"Seriously?!" Allison shrieked, the entire room turning to look at her. She met Greg's eyes, her sad, hopeful gaze contrasting with his cold, thoughtful one.

"Are you seriously asking if I want to go to homecoming with you?" Allison asked, lowering her voice after her outburst. "Because you're not stupid – sometimes slow, but not stupid. And it's a really stupid question asking if I want to go to homecoming with you. Because the answer is no. And it will always be no." Rob nodded, a small smirk spreading over his face as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she hissed and he shook his head.

"Not laughing – just smiling," he clarified, before pausing to think. "It's Tuesday today, right?"

"It's Tuesday - but how does that even matter?" Robert leaned closer to her, close enough she could smell his breath mints and the cologne clinging to his shirt. Her heart thudded for a moment before giving him a scowl – she wasn't going to allow herself to be swept off her feet.

"It matters… because it's Tuesday. And I like you. And I'm going to tell you every Tuesday that I like you – until you agree to go out with me," Robert said authoritatively. Allison rolled her eyes, turning to the teacher who had just walked in the door. She gave him her best glare as she opened her notebook, but her heart was counting down the days until she would give in.

* * *

"So how are things going… with your friends and everything?" James asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich, leaving a smidge of mustard in the corner of his mouth. Amber giggled, wiping it off with her napkin. His skin tingled at her touch, and he couldn't believe that they had been having lunch together every day for almost a month.

"Good… good," she said with a sigh. "Someone cheated on someone else and the focus sort of fell off me."

"So… why are you still eating lunch out here?" James asked hopefully and Amber hesitated briefly.

"It's nice outside – and it won't be for too much long. So I've decided to savor it," she said authoritatively, with a smile.

"Right," James said, meeting her smile. Amber felt heat creeping up her neck and she pressed her hand to the back of her neck, hoping to contain it. This was James Wilson – there was no way that she could even think of liking him.

"So are you going to homecoming?" James asked, deciding to ask her, feeling that their relationship had made a lot of progress in the past couple weeks.

"Maybe… If I had –."

"Amber!" They turned to see a few of Amber's cheerleading friends walking toward to her. "We're going to sneak off campus for lunch – want to come?" Amber bit her lip, looking between her friends and James.

"I'm going to go…," Amber said slowly, standing up and grabbing her purse. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure," James said softly, giving her a smile. He cursed himself for his bad timing as he watched them walk away.

"Who was that? He's such a dork," one of her friends said and Amber turned back to him, giving him a small wave.

"He's not so bad," she said to herself as she went with her friends.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Eric asked and Remy looked up, moving over to the window seat. They sat in silence, their relationship having been on the rocks since school started. Eric's friends crowded in around them, leaving Remy and Eric with little quiet to even talk.

"Can… Can I come over now?"

"I've got homework," she said softly. "I'm sorry if that doesn't -."

"No… I do too," Eric said slowly, and his friends became silent, turning to look at him.

"What are you talking about man?" Nick asked and Eric took a deep breath, ignoring them and turning to face Remy.

"We've got this really big history test tomorrow… I could use some help studying." Remy grinned, taking his hand into hers.

"You mean it?" she asked, hopefully and he nodded, giving her a kiss.

"I mean it."


	11. The Winter Wonderland

Hey everyone! Sorry this took a while, my dad was in town and I don't get to see him a lot so yeahh....

**Disclaimer & Copyright**

* * *

It had been a crazy four months – the love lives of Princeton High School's most notorious sophomores had been spun around, turned upside down, and worn them all down to a tiny thread of who they used to be. It was now the weekend before finals, and the school was throwing a dance – a winter wonderland theme, with snowflakes and silver confetti.

Allison and Lisa refused to take dates to the dance, but decided to go, not willing to hide out any longer because of the lack of boys in their lives. They went, albeit reluctantly, Allison sporting her now grown out hair in gentle waves and an ivory dress, Lisa, with her hair in tight curls and a navy blue dress. Greg went, dragged by James, who despite his best efforts, could not forget about Amber, or sum up enough courage to ask her out, or even ask her to the dance. He refused to let any more chances slip away and decided that he was going to make a move at the dance, because he knew Amber was going in a group with her friends. Robert was in the same boat as James, desperate to spark Allison's interest, hoping that this dance would not be as disastrous as the last dance that he attempted to be with her. Eric and Remy were as happy as ever, and despite her distaste of school events, had agreed to go.

* * *

The music was loud, a heavy base rocking the walls, most of the student body dancing, gathered in a tight group in the middle of the dance floor. Allison chose not to dance, leaning against the refreshment table with a soda can. She watched Robert walk across the dance floor, meeting up with some of his football friends. Allison let out a weak sigh, wishing that there was something that she could do about that gnawing, yet exhilarating feeling that swept over her every time he walked by or she even thought about him.

"Hey," she quietly said to Greg as he came up to get something to drink. He nodded back, standing next to her, closer than they had been in months. She turned to face him and took a deep breath, pushing up from the table and turning her whole body to him.

"So, I'm sorry," she said, putting her cup down on the table, and meeting his confused eyes with a determined gaze of her own.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked, oblivious to the old skeletons that she was bringing out of the closet.

"For last year… for Robert, for lying, for all of that," she admitted guiltily. He watched her, stunned for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry too," he said, a moment of truth washing over them, "For being distant and… letting you go." Allison breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a real smile that was devoid completely of the pain that she had been experiencing.

"So we can be friends? Real, honest, baggage-free friends?" Allison asked hopefully and Greg nodded in response.

"Sure," he said and Allison smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug. He hugged her back and after a moment, he let her go.

"So… friends… tell each other things, right?" He asked, looking at her shyly with his blue eyes. Allison laughed, giving him a speculative glance.

"What are you taking about, Greg?"

"If… I feel something… I can talk about it with a friend… and we're friends right – so I could talk to you about it," he said slowly, unsure of how he was going to explain this.

"What's going on Greg?" Allison asked, giving him a playful punch.

"There's… been someone," he said slowly, waiting for her jealous reaction, for her soda to be dripping down her face and shirt, or for her to walk away, silently steaming. However, she surprised him, nodding, and folding her arms, not in an angry manner, but in a contemplative one.

"What about her?'

"Well… I like her – a lot."

"So… what's the problem?" Allison asked, laughing as she tried to understand.

"Well… she's my best friend's ex and my ex's best friend," Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Lisa?" Allison asked, her eyes widening in shock. "But, still… what's the problem?"

"James… I couldn't do that to him… and I wouldn't do that to you," Greg said softly and Allison sighed, the heartbreak almost radiating off him.

"Look… Lisa broke it off because James obviously wasn't interested... I'm sure he wouldn't mind... and as for me? I don't mind either," Allison said slowly, waiting for her stomach to get that awful feeling it always did when she told a lie, but was pleased when that feeling didn't consume her.

"Excuse me," a polite voice said as he reached in for a soda. Allison looked up into Robert's blue eyes, looking down as his shirt brushed against her bare arm, sending a rush of pleasure coursing through her body. Greg watched the interaction and smirked as Robert walked away. Allison blushed, still feeling horrible for what she did to Greg, even though they had moved past it.

"You like him," Greg said matter-of-factly and Allison shook her head, her cheek as red as apples. "You can… like him. I've seen the way he looks at you – he wants to be with you. And he wants the two of you to be the couple that we never were. So go," he said, gesturing towards Robert with his head. "Go be with him," Greg said, without a trace of insincerity, with genuine concern written on his face.

"Thanks," she said, giving him another warm embrace. Allison turned to walk away, but faced Greg one more time, a last thought suddenly entering her mind. "You should talk to her too. I think … life is too short to waste it, wishing, and wondering. Go be with **her**," Allison said, echoing his words.

* * *

"I may know something you don't," Allison teased Lisa as they fixed their hair and makeup in the bathroom. Lisa laughed as she slid on a fresh coat of lip-gloss.

"And who would that be?"

"Hmmm… I don't know," Allison said coyly, picking up her clutch and heading outside.

"Wait, Allie, who is it?" Lisa begged, and Allison turned to face her, a small smile on her face.

"Greg," she said, waggling her eyebrows and heading back to the dance, leaving a stunned Lisa behind.

Sounds of Edwin McCain filled the air as Allison went back to the dance. She scanned the room, looking for the tall, handsome blonde – he would stick out in any crowd, and so it confused her that she was having trouble finding him.

"Looking for someone?" Allison jumped, spinning around.

"God, Robert, you scared me," she said, giving him a flirtatious punch. He raised his eyebrows, noticing a change in her demeanor.

"You look great tonight," he complimented, hoping that he wouldn't be as cruelly rebuffed as the last time.

"Thanks," Allison said shyly, her heart picking up in speed. She was running on pure adrenaline, from her closure with Greg to the interest in Robert that could finally be proclaimed to the world. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, tucking hair behind her ear. Robert raised his eyebrows as he turned to the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" he asked and Allison nodded gleefully.

"Sure," she said happily, as they headed to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing so close to him that she could feel his heart beating inside his chest.

"So, it's Tuesday," Allison teased and Robert rolled his eyes.

"It's Saturday – it only works if it's actually Tuesday."

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you," Allison said with a sigh, her efforts going unnoticed. He stared at her, but then leaned in to kiss her – this time, a kiss not filled with guilt and lies.

* * *

"Are you having fun?" James asked, coming up in front of Amber, who was leaning against the wall. Amber opened her eyes and smiled, willing herself not to feel anything for him – after all, it was… James.

"Not really," she said truthfully – she didn't need to lie to him.

"You look beautiful," James said and Amber looked up at him with a smile.

"It just got a little better," she laughed and he laughed too. He held out his hand, looking into her blue eyes hopefully.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked and Amber inhaled sharply, unsure of what to say as she looked at her friends, who were all whispering and pointing at the two of them. He stood directly in front of her, obstructing her line of vision.

"Don't think about them. Think about you, think about… me. If you really don't want to dance with me because you, Amber Volakis, don't want to dance with me, then that's okay. But if you're not dancing with me because of them… then, you're not the person that I thought you were." Amber sighed, managing to sneak a peek over James' shoulder at them. She sighed, thoughts running a mile a minute through her head, but she took his hand with a smile.

"Let's go," she said, and pulled him to the floor, ignoring the whispers and stares of her friends.

Lisa stood on the other side of the room, watching James and Amber interact with a sigh. She still cared for him – immensely, but there was nothing that she could do to make him realize how much she cared for him. She noticed Greg walk across the room to some friends and an idea slowly formed in her head as she headed over to him.

"Hey Greg," she said, sitting on the ground next to him.

"Hey, Lisa," he stuttered nervously as she sat so close to him, he could smell her jasmine perfume. "Are you having a good time?"

"Okay... I haven't danced too much, but I'm having a good time."

"That's good," he said with a small smile, as he noticed once more how beautiful she really was.

"Want to dance?" Lisa asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

"You want to dance with me?"

"Sure," Lisa said with a smile, and stood up, holding out her hand. "Come on," she protested. He smiled and took her hand as they fell into place on the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, noticing how easily his hands rested on her hips. They swayed in place for a few moments before Lisa looked up into his blue eyes.

"Want to go out with me?" Lisa asked and Greg stared at her in shock, both stunned by her sudden interest and aroused by her boldness.

"Yes," Greg said simply, deciding not to question it, but to accept the fact that she could possibly like him.

Lisa smiled, feeling half-guilty and half-satisfied, with a pinch of disgust for feeling satisfied. She knew that Greg liked her, but even though James seemed to be over her, there were clear rules in the dating world – never date your best friend's ex. And if that didn't make James realize how much he really missed her, then Lisa wasn't sure what would.

* * *

"Hey man," Nick said, walking up to Eric, who was standing hallway, waiting for Remy in the bathroom. "You ditching out early?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Remy," he said.

"She got her own ride?"

"She's the one with the car… what's going on?"

"Well what would you think about getting your own ride?"

"I would say what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…," Nick began to explain, lowering his voice. "One of John's neighbors has this hot new ride. We were planning to take it tonight. You in?" Eric laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Nick. I'm going with Remy tonight." Nick rolled his eyes.

"That's all you ever do – It's Remy this, Remy that – sure she's hot, but what the hell is so special about her? Just come with us and steal the damn car," The moment those words came out of his mouth, a punch against Nick's jaw, Eric seething with anger, as he held Nick by the collar.

"You're an ass Nick – we're 16 – we're too young to ruin our lives by stealing a stupid damn car. And don't ever – don't ever talk about Remy like that – you don't know anything about her, you don't know how I feel about her, you don't know that I love her," Eric said menacingly.

"You what?" Eric turned around, letting go of Nick who scrambled up and away. Remy stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at him with shock written plainly on her face. "You what?" Remy repeated breathlessly. Eric bit her lip – that was not exactly the way that he had planned on telling her. He took a few steps toward her, reaching out and taking her hands.

"I… love you." Remy stood there in shock for a moment before reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing him, putting her hands on the side of his face.

"I love you too."


	12. The Resolutions

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, haha. I'm really glad with the responses I've been getting. I love you guys, new readers, old readers, you guys are really what keeps me going. I definitely love getting those Favorite Story/Story Review/Story Alert messages in my mail. So keep them coming, guys!

**Disclaimer & Copyright.**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Amber! Hey!" James called, noticing his girlfriend in front of him in the hallway. She turned to smile at him, looking warily around for any whispers surrounding her. Some freshmen were talking and Amber flushed – she had just left the gossip mill, and was not eager to get back into it.

"I didn't see you this morning," James said, leaning in to give her a kiss. She dodged it swiftly, giving him a hug instead.

"Okay…," James said, giving her a strange look. "How was Florida with your parents?" He asked, taking her books for her and she looked at him, surprised by the gesture.

"It was nice," she said simply as she approached her class. "Thanks for walking me," Amber said, taking her books and heading to class, without so much as a kiss. James sighed, walking away, wondering what was going on with her.

"Whoa – stop," Allison ordered, holding out her palm to stop the incoming James. "What's going on with that? I thought you two were together."

"We are." Allison laughed and James gave her a look. "I'm serious."  
"Then… why did she barely acknowledge you?"

"It's okay… I don't want to push to hard, you know? I could end up losing her." James shrugged and walked away, unwilling to admit to the possibility that their relationship was over before it had even begun.

"You're such a coward!" Allison called after him. Allison sighed, heading inside.

"Hey Amber," Allison said softly, as she awkwardly sat down next to the girl whose boyfriend she stole. Amber turned to face her – even though she was over Robert and over what happened, she felt the need to decimate this girl.

"Do you… need a pencil or something? Well, you don't have to ask me, I'm sure you'll just steal it," Amber said menacingly, as she turned back to her band of cheerleaders.

"It's about James," Allison said quietly, letting Amber's comment slide off her back. Amber froze, turning back to Allison.

"I know you two are dating… but you didn't even acknowledge him…," "Look… you don't get it, so just drop it, okay?" Allison looked Amber with a concerned expression.

"Please explain it to me… he really likes you."

"Yeah… I know that. But – why? I'm sure… that when he looks at me all he sees is boobs… and hair – and soon, he'll be bored with me. At least, this time no one will know when I get dumped." Amber explained sadly, genuine emotion swimming in her eyes. She took a deep breath, opening her notebook as class began, leaving a dumbfounded Allison, mouth agape.

* * *

Allison took a deep breath, watching James in the hallway – she knew what she had to tell him but wasn't sure how to voice it.

"You're… not the only coward in this relationship." James turned to Allison, raising his eyebrows. He had had a long day, and wasn't necessarily in the mood for her strange, cryptic babbling.

"What are you talking about?" he asked closing his locker and walking away. Allison ran to catch up with him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She likes you – a lot. And she doesn't want you to go anywhere."

"Where am I going though?" Allison hit his arm in frustration.

"I know that, you know that – she doesn't know that. Maybe you should tell her," Allison said, walking away, leaving a confused James with a bruised arm.

Allison rolled her eyes as she walked away – she loved James, but sometimes his naïve attitude about women infuriated her.

"Hey," Lisa said, falling into step next to Allison. "What were you and James talking about?"

"Oh… he and Amber were having some issues – I was just helping out," Allison said smugly. "Are you okay?" Allison asked Lisa after a moment, noticing her facial expression. Lisa looked up, trying to mask the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Allison scrunched her eyebrows, scrutinizing her friend's face.

"No, no you're not – Oh my god, you're not over him!" Allison shrieked and Lisa pushed her away playfully.

"Yes I am!"

"Good… Cause you're with Greg now, right?"

"Right," Lisa lied easily, heading to class. She felt bad, deceiving her friends and deceiving Greg, and it seemed like nothing was coming from it.

_'He needs more time,'_ Lisa reasoned to herself as class began, _'He just needs more time to realize that he could lose me.'_

* * *

"So… an endothermic reaction releases heat… and exothermic absorbs heat?" Remy asked, flipping through her chemistry book.

"No, it's the other way around… because en means in and ex means out. Just remember it like that," Eric said, pointing to the colored box with the terms.

"Right," Remy said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Eric smiled and tousled her hair playfully, before looking up and watching his former friends walk by with no acknowledgement of his presence. Eric sighed and Remy looked at him, placing a gentle hand on his face.

"It'll be okay," she said, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"It's just weird, not having my guys around," Eric confided.

"I can be a guy -." Eric shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips. "No, seriously!" Remy cleared her throat. "Hey, man, check out the hot piece of ass on that chick," she said in a deep voice, giving him a punch. He laughed despite himself, pressing his lips to hers.

"Thanks, babe. But you are way too beautiful to be a boy."

"It will be okay though," she repeated. "You have me."

* * *

"Guess who?" Allison shrieked, attracting strange looks from the entire student body. Large hands covering her green eyes suddenly impaired her vision.

"Rob?" she asked tentatively, and he lifted his hands, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her. It had only been a few weeks, but he still couldn't believe his good luck – she was perfect. "We should do something this weekend," he said, sliding into a seat next to her in the study hall. She looked into his blue eyes, feeling her heart flutter.

"It's a date."

* * *

It was fifth period lunch, the fullest lunch at Princeton High, and Amber was sitting at her usual table with her friends - the cheerleaders and the football players. James headed through the doors, looking around for her. He spotted the familiar head of blonde hair as he walked confidently over to the table, more confidently then he really felt.

"What do you want?" One of the football players asked and two dozen pairs of eyes were on him. James flushed, taking a deep breath and tapping Amber on the shoulder. She turned around meeting his sure eyes with her unsure ones.

"What's going on?" she asked, lowering her voice, looking anxiously around the table. He pulled her up, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Amber, what's going on?" her friend Jess asked, the table breaking out in whispers.

"Is he bothering you, Amber?" one of the football players asked and she shook her head. He put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her, the cafeteria now silent.

"What are you doing Jimmy?" She asked, pulling away.

"Look – I like you, more than I can probably ever show you. But… I'm not going anywhere, okay? You'll need to trust that." He whispered to her, brushing hair out of her face. Her skin broke out in goose bumps at his soft touch. Amber smiled, looking between him and her friends.

"Promise?" She asked, her face inches from his.

"I promise," he said, tenderly pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she threw her arms around his necks. The cafeteria broke out in applause as they kissed, lost in the perfection of that moment.


	13. The Candy Hearts

Hola everyone! I'm sure *a lot* of people will be pleased with this chapter because of basically one crucial moment that everyone has been waiting for :)

It's all happy now - but the angst will come. I have a deliciously angsty suprise coming up for the start of junior year - I think I might actually be able to get them through graduation - do you guys think so?

**Disclaimer & Copyright**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"If someone had told me that this year would turn out like this, then I probably would have laughed in their face," Allison admitted as they sat down at their table in the middle of the cafeteria. Lisa laughed, sliding her tray next to Allison.

"I definitely agree with that."

"Let's see… I'm dating Rob, who is Amber's ex, who's dating your ex, whose best friend's with my ex, who is your boyfriend. And Remy and Eric…," Allison said, looking over to the couple who slid in the table across from them. "They're just adorable," Allison said with a giggle. Remy and Eric unlocked lips for a moment to fake-glare at them. Rob sat next to Allison, putting his arm around her and pulling her in, their cheeks touching.

"Hi sweetie," she said, turning her head and kissing him on the cheek. Greg slid in next to Lisa, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a small smile, but her attention was drawn toward James, who sat next to Greg, with Amber at his side.

"Hey everyone," James said, looking around the table to his friends. Lisa stared at him in an attempt to make eye contact, but he merely passed over her, not rudely, but not paying any special attention to her. She sighed – this wasn't working.

"So, do you guys have any Valentine's Day plans?" James asked the couples, putting his arm around Amber.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be better than last year," Allison teased, looking over at Greg, who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said simply, and he turned to Lisa.

"I won't do that to you," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and tucking a curl behind her ear. She gave him a small smile, meeting his blue eyes in a quick moment, a quick enough moment to give her shivers up and down her neck. Lisa looked away, shaking her head – she didn't like Greg… at least, she didn't think she did.

"You know he cheated on his girlfriend, right?" John said, following Allison around as she attempted to clean the house before Robert came over for Valentine's Day. Allison rolled her eyes.

"You never gave me any problems with Greg, you know," she said, picking up a pile of clothes that she had placed on a chair and throwing them in a drawer.

"He never cheated on a girlfriend," John replied simply and Allison rolled her eyes.

"I know about Rob, okay?"

"He told you? Or did you hear it from someone else?"

"No – I was the other girl," she said sharply and John raised an eyebrow. The doorbell rang and Allison cursed silently under her breath. She quickly threw the comforter over her unmade bed and ran downstairs. Allison stood in front of the doorway and took a deep breath, taking out the band in her hair and fluffing up her curls.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Rob said, holding a teddy bear in his hands and pulling out a bouquet of pink flowers from behind his back. Allison gave him a wide smile and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Here… I got this for you," she said, holding out a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her. He took off his jacket and she hung it on the rack.

"Here – I'll show you around," she said, holding out her hand for him to take.

* * *

Lisa sat at home on Valentine's Day, her parents away for a conference, and the house to herself. She wasn't expecting Greg to drop by or anything, and as she was thinking about the bind that she had gotten herself in between Greg and Jimmy, the doorbell rang. She looked up from her movie and popcorn and headed to the door.

"Hi…!" Lisa exclaimed, surprised to see him. He leaned and kissed her, pulling out a giant pink stuffed bear.

"I hate Valentine's Day… but this is for you," he said, stepping inside.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile as she grabbed his hand and interlacing her fingers with his. She gave his hand a squeeze as she led him to the couch.

"Are your parents home?" Greg asked as he looked around. She shook her head.

"They're at another conference," she grinned, pulling him down to sit next to her. He smiled, putting his arm around her and running a hand up a down her arm. She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They turned the television on, sitting in silence as they watched re runs of Friends. She turned her head oh-so-slightly to face him, looking into his blue eyes, feeling a spark of emotion. Lisa leaned back, furrowing her eyebrow, confused at the sudden emotion.

"You o-?" Greg was silenced by Lisa's lips on his. She put her hands on his face, pushing him down onto the couch as she kissed him.

"Oh my god," she breathed after a moment as she ran her hands through his hands.

"Really? I knew I was good… but I didn't know I was that good," Greg smirked and Lisa smacked him, laying her head down on his chest. He grinned as he kissed her forehead, flipping through the channels. She smiled, suddenly feeling connected to him in some way. Lisa closed her eyes as she pictured James' face, and a smile spread over her face as his image suddenly morphed into Greg and his bright blue eyes. She was falling hard and fast, but unlike with James, there was someone there to catch her.

* * *

Eric had borrowed the family truck to head over to Remy's for Valentine's Day plans of cooking together and movies.

"Hey," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, pulling out a rose and a stuffed dog. Remy smiled, although cheesy Valentine's Day paraphernalia wasn't exactly her forte.

"Your dad home?" Eric asked, looking anxiously around.

"No, he's at the office… Valentine's Day sort of bums him out, ever since my mom," Remy said quietly. Eric winced – he tried not to bring up Remy's mom, as he knew it was a difficult issue with Remy.

"Are… you okay?" he asked hesitantly, as he brushed some hair out of her face. Remy took a deep breath, willing the tears that had sprung to her eyes to go away.

"Yeah – fine," she said shortly, and headed into the kitchen. Eric sighed, following her. He wanted to know more, to know about her life and her mom, but was too afraid to ask.

"How… How did she…?" Eric asked, with Remy's back turned to him. Remy took a deep breath, turning to face Eric, the events of her childhood and pre teen years suddenly replaying in her mind.

_They were the perfect family – a man and woman happily in love since their college years and blessed with a beautiful little girl. It had been too perfect though, and when Remy was eight years old, her whole world came crashing down._

_"Which piece of chicken do you want, Remy?"_

_"That -." Remy's choice was interrupted by a loud crashing. Remy screamed at the top of her lungs, terrified at what she had just scene. Chicken lay on the floor with glass shards surrounding it and Anne Hadley stood in shock, staring at the wall. Matthew Hadley stood up, rushing over to his wife._

_"What was that?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock._

_"I… don't know," Anne murmured, looking at her hand in shock. The movement occurred again and Matthew grabbed his keys and coat, handing Remy her coat, helping her with the big black buttons on her red wool coat. _

_"We're going to the hospital."_

_Several tests and hours later, the doctors gathered Matthew, Anne, and Remy in Anne's room. _

_"Mommy!" Remy cried, jumping up on the bed, ecstatic to see her mother after hours of being separated. _

_"Hi, angel," Anne said, wrapping her daughter in a big hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Remy slid in next to her mother, leaning her head on the pillow next to her mother._

_"So… what's going on?" Matthew asked the doctors as he stood next to his wife, stroking her hair. The doctors looked anxious, as they opened up her file and put on their best comforting faces and voices._

_"After… extensive testing, we have discovered that you have a disease called Huntington's Chorea. It is an inherited disease that affects nerve cells in different parts of the brain. It… is a progressive disease, and leads to mental deterioration, and the loss of control over the body's muscle movements," the doctors explained as they stared at them. _

_"What does that mean? She can get better right? What does she have to take?" The doctors exchanged glances and sighed. _

_"There is not treatment to cure Huntington's, or to slow it's progression. We can… get you into some therapies, speech and physical, and there could be some clinical trials in the next few years that could help." They were silent, unable to digest the information that had just been given to them._

_"How long?" Anne asked quietly, her eyes wide with fear. The doctors were hesitant to answer this, this being the worst news of all the bad news that they had to give._

_"How long?!" Anne shrieked in frustration and Remy turned to look at her mom, shocked at the outburst. _

_"From the history… that we took from your husband… symptoms that you both just passed off as clumsiness or slowness, were symptoms of this disease… so, we're estimating eight years, at most." Matthew squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly as she began to cry and Remy tugged on her mom's shirt._

_"Mommy, why are you crying?"_

They were sitting now, Remy resting her head on Eric's shoulder as he was stroking her hair.

"It was a long five years… she didn't have eight, it was five. Five long, painful years. And the worst part… is that towards the end, I… resented her," she said with a cynical laugh. "She would… always yell in front of my friends… and they all slowly stopped wanting to come over and hang out, and my dad was always too busy taking care of my mom to take me over to their houses. But then in the last year… my dad had to take her to a home… and I didn't even say goodbye, because I hated her, that much." Remy looked up at Eric with tears in her eyes. "And that's something I'm going to have to live with."

"Hey...," he said, gently stroking her face in an attempt to comfort her. "She knew you loved her – I'm sure of it," Eric said with a smile. Remy smiled back at him, giving him a kiss.

"Well, let's go make dinner," she said, rebounding completely, and standing up, holding out her hand.


	14. The New Beginnings

Hey everyone!

So... I'm really sorry - I know it went from Valentine's Day to the start of junior year, but I couldn't do another chapter in between without it being INCREDIBLY boring. So... I'm really sorry, but you'll like this chapter (I hope!).

**Disclaimer and Copyright.**

So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The alarm went off and Allison rolled over to turn it off, effectively landing herself on the floor.

"Ouch…," she whimpered, as she rubbed her back and stood up, stretching her arms, legs, and back. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing warm water on her face, in an effort to wake her up. Allison washed her face, did her hair, and put on her makeup, a task that took less then a half an hour. She headed to her closet, having forgotten to put out an outfit for her first day of junior year. Allison sighed, running her hand through her newly cut, layered, long hair. She let the last few moments of summer wash over her. It had been a perfect summer, full of late nights out with Rob, sleepovers with Lisa and Remy, and hanging out with all of her friends. It was the epitome of perfection, contrasting with last summer of sadness and sitting out by the pool. She rooted around in her closet for a moment, before finding a fuchsia long sleeved shirt and a grey skirt, which she paired with a strand of faux pearls that she looped around her neck. Allison looked at herself in the mirror after she changed, toying with her new bangs – she had parted ways from side bangs to more chic straight across bangs.

She grabbed her black tote bag and headed downstairs, where she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. It was quieter at her house; now that John was gone, starting his first semester at the University of Illinois in Chicago. She opened the door, sitting on the steps, letting the sun wash over her as she waited for that familiar blue, shiny, Ford truck to pull up into her driveway. Allison pulled out her iPod out of her bag and scrolled through the songs, not sure of what to listen to, when the truck pulled up and Rob stepped out. She smiled, putting her iPod away as she jumped up to greet him, putting her hands on the side of his face, and giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her.

"You excited?" She asked childishly as she hopped up onto the seat, putting the seatbelt around her.

"For what?" He asked, putting the car into drive and backing out of her driveway, making his way through her neighborhood in the direction of school.

"It's junior year! You're not excited?" Rob laughed, running his fingers through her hair as they drove to school.

* * *

Her dad woke her up at seven, almost in tears at the sight of his daughter growing up so fast. Remy always rolled her eyes when he did that, annoyed with his constant reminiscing. She wasn't 21 yet – no need to get emotional, she always had thought. She ran a brush through her hair, dabbed some concealer under her eyes, lightly brushed some mascara and eyeliner, and threw on a white loose fitted t-shirt with skinny jeans and a yellow headband with yellow flats to match. Remy grabbed a pop tart and ran outside, just in time to hop on the bus. She rode alone for a few stops, then sat up when she realized she was by Eric's stop.

"So tell me this," Remy said, as Eric slid into the seat next to her on the bus. He greeted her with a kiss and put his arm around her.

"We're juniors now - Why are we still taking the bus even though I could pick you up with the car? I do have one, you know," she teased. Eric nodded as he looked around for a distraction.

"Come on, I've never even been to your house – Do your parents not want you to date or something?" Eric smiled, shaking his head.

"It's not like that."  
"Well, then, what's it like?"

"You'd…. have to go out of your way to pick me up." Remy shook her head.

"That's a bad excuse. The bus picks me up first."

"You don't want to know." Remy was now upset, her lower lip stuck out in a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Why can't I go to your house?" Eric sighed as he turned to her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We'll go to your house after school and then you can drop me off at home, okay?" Remy smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you," she said with a proud nod and he laughed, kissing her one more time.

* * *

The alarm went off at six o' clock and Amber rolled out of bed and into the shower. She washed her hair and then blew dry it, so that it lay in gently layers over her shoulders. She then put on her makeup and outfit that she had carefully chosen the other night, an orange scoop necked sweater with a colored scarf, tight khakis and wedges.

"Mom, I'm going to pick up James!" Amber called, grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs as she grabbed a bagel.

"Okay, sweetie – have a good day," she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Amber headed to the garage and got into the car that she had gotten for her sixteen birthday, an adorable little 2009 Kia Soul. She loved it; it was the perfect size and very fashionable.

James had been up since six too, helping his mom get his two younger brothers ready for school. He, himself, was throwing on a collared blue shirt when the doorbell rang, and he ran downstairs to get it before his little brothers did.

"Hi," he said, pulling her in for an intense kiss. It had been a couple of months and he still couldn't believe his good luck.

"Your mom still home?" Amber said, stepping into the house. She loved being there – despite her upbringing of just her and her mom in a big house with lots of space, she loved the homey feel of James' house with him and his two brothers, his mom, and dad. His dad was usually away on business, but was around enough for it to feel like a real family.

"Hi, Amber," James' mom said, stepping away from the boys just long enough to give her a warm embrace. She always said that Amber was like the daughter she never had and always told Amber she was welcome.

"We're going to head to school, Mom," he said, giving his Mom and two brothers a kiss. "See you tonight," he called as he left, shutting the front door tightly behind him.

"Here," she said, giving him half of the bagel she had left in the car.

"Thank you," he replied, leaning over the console and giving her a kiss. Amber kissed him back with a smile as she backed out of the driveway. She had long been over her fear of people caring about the popular girl with the not-so popular smart boy. She always figured that even though she lost a few "friends," she got something so much better.

* * *

Lisa headed through the front door, wiping a band of sweat off her forehead. She pulled her iPod out of her ears, once more cursing Greg for turning her onto bands like the Rolling Stones and Led Zeppelin. Lisa smiled, however, as she thought about Greg – she never realized that while she was pining over Jimmy, that this great guy was right there all along – he was infuriating and a pain in the ass most of the time, but somehow she felt connected to him.

Lisa picked up a note on the kitchen counter, letting her know that her parents were already at work and that they wished her a good day at school. She rolled her eyes as she crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage, heading upstairs to shower. Lisa showered in fifteen minutes and stepped out, looking at the clock in her bedroom that read six o'clock – she realized she had been up for over an hour now. Tryouts for varsity volleyball were tonight, and even though she had been a starter on the J/V freshman year, and a starter as well as captain, last year, she knew she had to work to prove herself for the team.

Lisa blew dry her hair and curled it, letting her long hair fall in ringlets over her shoulders. She put on her makeup and a pink drapey tank top with a long skirt and stiletto heels. She ran downstairs, the clock now reading seven and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge as she sat and ate as quickly as possible, wanting to escape the huge empty house.

She got into her car, drove the few minutes to Greg's house, and pulled into the driveway, honking to signal her arrival – she hated going inside, because his dad kind of scared her and she always got the impression that his mom never liked her. He emerged after a few moments, his hair still wet and wearing his favorite Rolling Stones t-shirt with the pair of jeans she had gotten for his birthday in June.

"Hey," he said simply, hopping in the car and giving her a kiss.

"Hi," she said, giving him a big smile, and pulling out of the driveway.

They drove to school in silence, not an uncomfortable one, but merely silence, just two people enjoying the company of each other. Lisa pulled into the junior parking lot and they jumped out of the car, intertwining their hands as they walked into school together.

"Hey, do you mind stopping with me in the office? I have to give them the paper so that I can register my car."

"Sure," he said, tagging behind her as they headed down the hall to the office. He stood outside, leaning against the wall as she headed inside, bumping into a taller girl with jet-black short hair.

"Sorry!" Lisa exclaimed, patting the girl on the shoulder.

"It's fine," the girl said, in a Southern drawl that took Lisa by surprise – obviously a new student. Lisa gave a reassuring smile as the secretary grabbed her attention, with a paper that needed one last signature. The girl turned, and Lisa watched her go, wondering how in a collared blue shirt and simple khakis, someone could still be so beautiful. The girl walked out of the office and almost into Greg, who was heading inside to see if Lisa was done.

"Sorry...," he said, holding out his hands to steady her then froze as he locked his blue eyes with her light brown ones.

"I knew I'd find you around here somewhere," she said with a smile, and rested her hand on her hip. He stood, frozen, staring between the doorway where Lisa was sure soon to walk through and this girl. "Aren't you going to give me a hug? It has been two years."

"You two… know each other?" Lisa asked, as she walked back outside, finding Greg talking with that same mysterious girl. She turned to Lisa with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"Oh hi! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Stacy. Stacy Warner."


	15. The Discovery

Hey everyone! I know it's been an ungodly long time, and I know this chapter is ungodly short. But I was at camp for three weeks and there was no way for me to write. And I left you guys at this horrible cliffhanger and I apologize. So here's a little goodies for you guys!

**D&C**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Greg asked, almost viciously, as he put his arm around Lisa's shoulder, in an effort to show Stacy what had changed since she had been gone. She noticed the not so subtle movement, but made no motion to comment on it.

"That's not a very nice greeting," she responded, putting a hand on her hip as she adjusted her shoulder bag. "You know I didn't want to leave," she said softly, as the bell for homeroom began to ring. The mood shifted and Stacy looked at her schedule, then looked back up at the couple.

"Do you know Mrs. Fisher? She's my homeroom advisor – I don't really know my way around yet," she said, flashing them a brilliant white smile. Lisa smiled nervously back at her.

"She's mine, too – I'll show you there," she said, reaching up to give Greg a quick kiss and then walking away, looking over her shoulder to give Greg a confused look.

"You know you have nothing to worry about," Stacy said reassuringly as they settled into her seats. Lisa's breath caught in her throat.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely, although she was certain she understood the implications of her words.

"With Greg and I… I've been gone for almost two years now… and I can see it in your face. He really likes you – I can see it… in his eyes." Lisa remained silent, unsure of what to say. She knew nothing about this girl… and she had even asked Greg about his previous relationships.

"How… did you guys meet?"

"We've known each other since we were little kids… I was the girl next door… We were on and off for years, until I moved away," Stacy said with a sweet smile, and Lisa inwardly groaned. She had competition and she knew it.

* * *

"Did Rob have any serious relationships before he came here?"

"What? That's a weird question…" Allison said, looking incredulously at Lisa as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Greg's ex girlfriend showed up… a girl who I knew nothing about, who showed up without a care in the world…," Lisa mumbled, aimlessly stabbing at her salad as she watched Stacy laugh with her friends two tables over.

"Is that her?" Allison asked quietly and nodded. "She's really pretty." Lisa shot her a look. "What! She is!" Lisa sighed.

"I know… she's… beautiful. She's got raven black hair and these soft hazel eyes and… Greg will probably fall in love with her all over again. They grew up together," Lisa said hopelessly. James sat down next to them with Amber at his side.

"Are you talking about Stacy? It was a long long time ago… you really shouldn't worry," he said reassuringly. Lisa rolled her eyes and stormed off, just as Greg sat down.

"Hey, Allie," Amber said softly – even after months of hanging out with these people, she still felt like the outsider.

"Hey," Allison said cheerfully, giving Amber a wide smile.

* * *

"Lise, just wait!" Greg cried, following her down the hallway.

"Greg, just go away!" Lisa said, her stiletto sandals tapping authoritatively on the ground.

"I can explain," he said, taking a few huge strides and catching up with her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off.

"Explain what, Greg?! That… you have a beautiful ex-girlfriend that you just didn't tell me about? That she's back and probably still in love with you? What? What do you possibly have to explain to me?" Lisa growled. "Just…. leave me alone. At least for now."

"What… are you… breaking up with me?"

"No… I just… need some time – to process."

"Process what?! We were over a long time ago – can't you see that?"

"Can't you see that you lied about it? I've asked you! I've asked you before about your previous girlfriends – and you lied!" Greg opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Lisa's palm. "Just… let me go, Greg," Lisa pleaded, and she walked away.


	16. The Double Dates

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was on vacation in paradise without a computer for a week, but I brought my notebook and managed to get out this chapter on the seven hour plane ride! My computer is really crappy and I have to hijack my mom's, but I'm getting a new one soon, so expect a lot more updates in the near future.

**Disclaimer and Copyright**

And as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Can you believe Greg and Lisa right now with that love triangle? I can't believe it!" Allison babbled as they paid for their tickets and food, and headed to the bleachers. Rob laughed – it had been a week since school started, yet the shock of the "break-up" of their best friends hadn't exactly sunk in yet.

"What about you? Have any secret ex girlfriends you aren't telling me about." Rob laughed again, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"You know about Izzie… we broke up just before I came here. That's about it. What about you?"

"Well… there's Greg, obviously. Then a few little relationships here and there. But… there was Ryan in the fifth grade. He was my first boyfriend – he gave me a stuffed bear for Valentine's Day," Allie said with a giggle.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Stacy asked, prodding Greg's shoulder. Greg looked up from his spot on the bleachers, raising his eyebrows. After a moment, he sighed, picking up his jacket from the spot next to him, and putting it on the ground.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down not so gracefully next to him, and he couldn't help but smile. They were silent for a few moments, watching the game in front of him.

"She's really good," Stacy commented on Lisa, watching her serve the ball over the net.

"I know," Greg said curtly, annoyed by her constant presence in his "girlfriend's" life. Even though they were taking some space, he still considered Lisa his girlfriend – and did boyfriend-y things, such as attempting to carry her books to class and showing up at her volleyball games.

"How are you guys?" Stacy asked hopefully – not that she wished on Greg and Lisa a bad relationship, more so that she wanted him for herself.

"Fine," he said coldly, and Stacy shrugged, taking the hint.

"You know we never really broke up when I left – technically, you're cheating on me," Stacy teased and Greg rolled his eyes. It was true; she just didn't have to point it out.

Lisa looked up from the court, looking at Stacy laughing and Greg's small smile, the one he reserved only for the people who were closest to him. She was jealous now, and she clenched her fists unconsciously. A ball came sailing over and before she had time to react, it hit her square in the eye. It knocked her down, and she winced in pain from the impact.

"Crap," Greg muttered, as the audience let out a collective gasp. She was down and now was being led off the court as one of the girls on the bench ran and grabbed a bag of ice for her eye. Lisa sat down, praying it wouldn't swell, and she gingerly pressed the bag to her eye. She looked up into the stands and saw Greg push his way through the crow do to come down.

"Oh no…," she moaned, as she shook her head violently, indicating he should stay away. He ignored her, heading around the court to come sit next to her.

"You okay?"

"Go away Greg. I'm sure Stacy would much rather talk to you than I would," Lisa spat. Greg shook his head, placing a hand on her knee.

"Forget Stacy," he pleaded, looking at her with his deep blue eyes, and she could feel herself forgetting why she was mad.

"I…I…," she stammered as the big buzzer on the wall began to go off. Lisa stood up, dropping the ice bag on the ground to go cheer with her teammates. She turned and locked eyes with him, feeling her heart drop as he looked away just as quickly.

* * *

"Stacy! Wait!" Stacy stopped in her tracks, feeling anxious to turn to a voice she recognized very well.

"Hey," Lisa said, attempting to keep the malice out of her voice. In any other circumstances, Lisa would have wanted to be friends. And she liked Stacy – she was sweet. But for now, there was something that Lisa had to know.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you still in love with Greg?" Stacy paused, feeling the blood rush out of her face. "Please…I have to know." Stacy sighed.

"I think… we were too young to know what love is. But I still care about him very much… and I haven't been with anyone since him," Stacy said slowly and as honestly as possible. Lisa felt nauseous as she realized her worst fears were coming true.

"Well…. I care about him too…. And you want him, and I want him too…. And just so that you know?" Lisa said, her gaze becoming piercing hard. "I can fight like a bitch when I want too."

* * *

The weeks passed, and homecoming was approaching fast. No one mentioned it round Lisa or Greg, for fear of bringing up another Stacy conversation.

"Remy! Hey!" Eric called, catching up to her in the hallway. "Hello, beautiful," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist, making her blush.

"Hey Eric," she said shyly, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So, I know this is kind of after the fact," he said, as they were walking. "But are we going to homecoming?" Remy hesitated.

"I was actually thinking we should just skip it… Maybe hang out just the two of us?" Eric grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"My thoughts exactly… we can go next year," he said, dropping her off at her classroom and heading away, adjusting the strap on her backpack. Remy stood and watched him go, the changes in him extremely noticeable. Just 2 years ago, he was a surly freshman, with no prospects. Then, ever since Remy, he had softened and started concentrating on schoolwork, raising his GPA to almost a 3.7. She should have been scared that he assumed they would be together next year, but in reality, she assumed the same thing.

* * *

Lisa saw Greg and Stacy in the hallway, talking outside their next class, and she felt a pinprick of jealousy, but she plastered her best smile on her face as she headed over to her them.

"It's Wednesday. Not just any Wednesday. The Wednesday before our junior homecoming. And I'm not going to let our demented little threesome get in the way of that. So I want to know. What are we doing?" she demanded, trying to look in control in front of two people who had about five or six inches on her, when in reality her hands were shaking. They looked at each other and Greg ran a hand through his hair. He looked nervous and indecisive as they watched him try to choose.

"We could go all 3 of us?" Stacy suggested, and Greg and Lisa exchanged glances.

"It's … not a bad idea?" Lisa said nervously, as she pictured all of the possibilities that the night could take.

"Okay then. Greg, my dress is purple."

"Mine's blue," Lisa said softly.

"Good. Greg, wear grey. We will all meet up at the dance. You have to get us both corsages and we will both get you boutonnières. It's settled," Stacy said decisively and then walked away. Lisa admired the way that she could just take control like that, and felt her future with Greg slipping out of her fingers. Greg turned to Lisa and she looked away.

"Don't do that Greg. Don't pretend as if you don't want to choose when all three of us know you have to. So, don't do that to me," Lisa said sadly, before heading away.

Greg watched her go, feeling a sense of dread. He wasn't sure that this double dates thing would work out so well.

"I'm sorry – Did we hear that right?" James asked, a smile plying on his lips.

"Shut up."  
"You're taking them both?" Amber asked, also amused by their love triangle.

"What are the two of you doing?" Greg asked, eager to get off the subject of himself.

"We're doubling with Rob and Allie," James said. "Don't try and change the subject. You know you can't keep doing this and you know you have to choose – soon."

"You're doubling with your exes? Isn't that a bad idea?" Greg asked in an attempt to change the subject again. However, deep down, Greg knew that his best friend was right.


	17. The Decision

I'm SO SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER. I hope you guys still read this!!!!!! Thank you so much if you do, you are the ones that keep me going :)

**Disclaimer & Copyright**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The pounding base felt like Lisa's heart, thumping to a fast, uncontrollable beat. She saw Stacy standing in the corner, suddenly feeling inadequate in her spaghetti strap blue dress with sequins scattered all over with her long hair blow dried straight so that it hung in layers around her. Stacy wore a purple halter dress that was cinched at the bottom, her already long legs looking even longer. Her short hair hung in ringlets around her face.

"Wow – You look amazing, Stacy."

"Thanks – you do too, Lisa." The two girls stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Where's Greg?" Stacy asked, breaking the silence.

"Late, again – are you really surprised?" Lisa said with a small smile, and Stacy laughed. They began laughing together, forgetting why they were arguing.

"Hey," Greg said somewhat awkwardly, quickly bringing their laughs to a close. He looked handsome and Lisa felt her heart ache, knowing that she had absolutely no chance with him.

"You look great," Lisa said, secretly pleased that she had beat Stacy to the compliment. Stacy nodded in agreement.

"You both look amazing," Greg said with a soft smile, but Lisa couldn't help but notice how his eyes lingered on Stacy for a moment longer than they lingered on her, and her previous pleasure fizzled away.

"Should we go in?" he asked, desperately hoping to break the awkward tension. He held out his arms to both girls, who reluctantly took his arm and walked into the dance.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner babe," Remy said, leaning over to give Eric a kiss on the cheek, as she snuggled into her spot on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her, pulling her on to his lap. She straddled him and deepened the kiss, pushing her hair away from her face. He slid his hands up her shirt slowly, carefully, hesitating as his fingers lingered over her bra strap.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked, tentatively and hopefully. She hesitated for a second.

"I've... never....," she said, her eyes wild enough to convey what she meant.

"Me neither," he admitted: despite his previous arrogance he had never before either. His hands gently lingered on the small of her back as he watched the gears click in her brain. She leaned down and kissed him again, pulling her shirt up over her head. He watched, taking in a sharp breath at he took in her beauty. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist, sweeping her up into his grasp and carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

"Do we go over to them?" Amber looked up at James, whose arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach. James shook his head.

"Too awkward," Allie chimed in, looking over to where Greg, Lisa, and Stacy sat on chairs away from everyone else.

"Way too awkward," Amber agreed. A new song came over the loudspeaker and the girls pulled the boys onto the dance floor.

* * *

The night dragged on as they all struggled to avoid the awkwardness caused by Greg, Lisa, and Stacy. It depressed their friends to watch, because they all knew who Greg should choose, even though he was oblivious to the right choice.

"Hey," Allie said, wrapping her arms around her friend at the punch table.

"Hey... sorry I haven't really been around tonight," Lisa quickly apologized. "I've been...," Lisa said, drifting off and Allie rubbed her back.

"I understand... You know, I won't be friends with him anymore if he..., well you know. He won't though," Allie babbled and Lisa laughed, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Here's your last song – hope you guys had a great time tonight!" The first few chords of the next song started.

"Oh... I should find...," Lisa began to say, her voice drifting off as she saw Stacy pull Greg onto the dance floor and wrap her arms around his neck, his hands gently resting on her waist. Allie looked over at Lisa, her eyes wide.

"Lise.... I'm so... sorry," Allie stumbled, unsure of what to say. Lisa felt a mixture of emotions run through her veins, anger and frustration building inside of her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Lisa turned around.

"Lucas... hi," she said, recognizing the boy who sat behind her during her European Literature class. "Um....," Lisa said, looking at Allie for back-up, but Rob had whisked her off to the dance floor. "I.... don't think so."

"Come on," he pleaded. "If anything, it'll make him jealous," Lucas said with a wink. He bowed and held out his hand, and Lisa couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay," she said with a smile, and he pulled her onto the dance floor. Lisa looked over at the couple dancing, but was unable to meet his eyes, as he was looking straight ahead, his jaw fixed into a hard line.

"He looks pretty upset," Lucas whispered in her ear. Lisa smiled, knowing he was trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks... you don't have to do that though."

"I'm serious! He's an idiot if you ask me... I'd pick you any day," he said with a wink and Lisa smiled.

"Well, thanks," she said with a smile. She looked over at Greg again, who was looking at her this time. The expression on his face was unreadable – and Lisa wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

* * *

"I love you," Eric said, aimlessly running his fingers through her hair, planting some kisses on her forehead. Remy smiled and nested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," she said, closing her eyes.

"Remy? Eric? Where are you guys?" Remy's dad's voice came drifting through the hallway.

"Shit!" Eric swore loudly, and jumped out of bed, racing around her room to find his clothes.

"Remy?" Her dad asked, opening the door, stopping in the doorway. Remy quickly wrapped the sheet around her body and Eric was still pulling his pants up.

"What the hell is going on?" They both stood in silence, knowing they were stuck, unable to lie. Remy silently pulled a big t-shirt out from under her bed, and slid it on.

"Get out," he said, his face purple with anger.

"Dad, come on -."  
"Eric – get OUT." Eric shot a fleeting glance towards Remy as he pulled his shirt on.

"Dad, come on!" Remy said, jumping out of bed.

"You are never coming back here, do you hear me? Stay away from my daughter!" He yelled, as Eric ran down the stairs. Remy chased after him.

"I should go," Eric said, standing by the front door.

"Don't...," Remy pleaded, grabbing on to his shirt. Eric kissed her, but released her as he heard her dad coming down the stairs.

"I've got to go," he said, kissing her again and then running out the door. Tears streaked down her cheeks as he shut the door behind her. She watched from the window as she heard the squeal of tires as he sped out of the driveway.

"What the hell, Dad? That was my boyfriend!" Remy screamed, her hands balled into tight fists.

"Go to your room, Remy," he said evenly, the veins in his neck and forehead bulging.

"I'm not twelve dad. I'm almost seventeen – I'm not a little girl anymore!" she said, running up the stairs and slamming her door shut. She slid under her covers, tears streaming down her cheeks, when her phone suddenly buzzed with a text message.

_'I love you more than anything in the world. Tonight was the best night of my life. I don't care what your dad says, I'm never going to leave you.' _Remy grinned, saving the text message, as she drifted into a dreamless sleep, clutching her phone.

"Greg?" Greg turned around to the voice, nodding as he saw Stacy.

"Hi," he said, simply, wishing it was Lisa instead that had been calling him.

"I had a great time tonight...," she said, coming to stand beside him.

"Same."

"Greg."

"What?"

"I never stopped," she said, taking his hands into hers. "I never stopped being in love with you," she said, reaching up onto her toes and kissing him suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him forcefully, not letting him go.

Lisa was determined to find Greg, to tell her that she wanted to be with him, when she saw a couple making out. She had planned to walk right by, but stopped short when she recognized the grey shirt and the purple dress.

"Greg?" she asked loudly, his name catching in her throat. They parted, Greg looking over Stacy, guilt written all over her face. Stacy looked smug as she interlocked her fingers with Greg. Lisa stood in shock as she stared, then turning on her heel, she ran.

"Wait, Lisa," Greg called, running after her.

"You know I'm a lot faster than you," he said, catching up to her and turning her around to face him.

"What, so you're with her, Greg? After everything, you're just going to pick her?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I... don't know," he muttered, feeling terrible.

"Just leave me alone," she said, yanking her arm from him and running away.

"Sorry... I didn't know that she would find us," Stacy said to Greg as he drove her home.  
"It's fine," he said, shortly, his hands gripped tight on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead. He pulled into her driveway, turning the lights off.

"So, what now?"

"Greg... I still love you... and I want to make this work. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to try? I mean, if I had never left... then don't you think we still would have been together?" Greg hesitated, knowing she was most likely right.

"Don't you think we ought to try?" she asked, inching closer to him. He looked into her hazel eyes, remembering their time together. He bridged the gap by moving closer, pressing his lips to hers. It felt right, familiar and nostalgic, like looking through a photo album.

"I've got to go," Stacy said, pulling away after a moment. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Okay," Greg said with a smile, as she jumped out of the car and ran inside. He smiled, but his smile quickly faded as he thought about what he was going to do next.

Lisa's cellphone rang just as she sat down to the couch with a movie and a full tub of ice cream. She had opted out of a sleepover with Allie and Amber, choosing to wallow in self-pity with sad movies, chocolate, and ice cream. Lisa groaned when she saw the name on the caller-ID.

"What do you want?" she asked, choking up again.

"Can I come inside?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's cold and I want to come inside. Can you please open the door?" Lisa walked to the door and swung it open, coming face-to-face with Greg.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Greg looked inside.

"Are your parents home?"

"They're at another conference. What do you want?" she asked, as he moved past her. He sat down on the couch and she sat on the love seat across from.

"Stacy... -,"

"I don't want to know."

"You have to hear this," Greg said firmly, and she sat, waiting for him to explain.

"Stacy... I had grown up with. She lived next door to me, was in the same classes all throughout elementary and middle school. We had so much in common and we loved each other very much, since the first grade when she shared her snack with me, since the fifth grade when we we were forced to take ballroom dancing and we were paired together because we were the tallest. We were together..... until her dad suddenly got a promotion and she had to move. We never... formally broke up when she left, but we fell out of contact and I knew it was over. Lisa... I love you too, but Stacy... I have to try...," he explained. Lisa began to cry again and Greg moved over to the chair, sitting on the rest.

"I love you very much...., but this is something that I have to do," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No," she said, pushing him away from her and standing up, opening the door for him.

"No what?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Don't you get it? I'm in love with you, you moron! And you, kissing her, wanting to be with her... you just broke my heart!" Lisa screamed at him, pushing his chest.

"Lisa...," he pleaded, hurting to see her like this.

"Just go!" she yelled, pushing him out the door, and slamming it in his face. She collapsed against the door, shaking with tears and feeling her heart break inside her chest.


	18. The Moving On

Hey you guys! So I'm SUPER sorry I haven't written in practically forever, but I'm BACK and done with school so you'll hopefully be seeing a lot more of me!

**Disclaimer: Don't take my stuff.**

**Copyright: None of these characters are mine. And _House_ is not mine. (But boy, what about that season finale, guys?)**

As always, read, review, and enjoy! :]

* * *

The doorbell rang and rang and rang, interrupting Lisa from the six hour nap that she had dove into from waking up at seven, deciding she didn't want to go to school, eating exactly three strawberries, watching _The Notebook, _and then crying herself back to sleep at ten in the morning.

"What do you want?" she groaned to the point of screaming as she stormed downstairs and flung the door open, to find Amber, Remy, and Allie with bags of food and Kleenex. Lisa burst into tears again, and the girls quickly enveloped her in a hug as she broke down in tears.

After she calmed down a little bit and finished half a carton of Ben and Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream, Lisa turned her tear-streaked face to her friends.

"Were they together today? Don't lie to me… Just tell me," she pleaded and the girls exchanged glances.

"Not… really, "Allie said carefully. "But you could tell."

"If it makes you feel better, James didn't even talk to him today," Amber added with a small smile. Lisa smiled, her phone buzzing on the counter. She ran to it, hoping it was Greg, but her heart fell when it was just Lucas.

"Who's that?" Remy asked, as she watched Lisa's face go through the emotions.

"It's just Lucas…" Lisa said, flopping back down on the couch, disappointed.

"He's a cutie!" Amber exclaimed. "I saw you guys dancing the other night. He'd be a great rebound." Lisa blinked, her stomach wrenching at the thought of being with anyone else. It sounded so superficial, but she had wanted to be with Greg for the rest of her life.

"Do you think so?" Lisa asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu to when she used Greg to get over James. Now this time, Lucas could help her get over Greg. And maybe, just maybe, she could fall as hard for Lucas a she did for Greg. Lisa reread Lucas's text one more time.

'_Hey beautiful. Missed you in school today. Want me to bring you something?' _She smiled. He _was _a cutie.

'_No thanks. But I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sit with me at lunch? ;)' _Lisa showed her friends, and with their approval, she clicked send, feeling better than she had since Saturday night.

* * *

"I miss you," Eric said and Remy giggled, holding the phone closer to her face.

"I saw you all day today," she whispered, trying to hide their conversation from her dad, who had barely said two words to her since the homecoming debacle.

"I know, but I want to see you again," Eric said, lying on his back on his bed.

"You'll see me tomorrow," Remy reminded him. She was quiet for a second, and she heard footsteps. "Got to go. My dad's coming. Love you, bye," she whispered quickly, hanging up the phone. There was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Remy asked, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Hey…" her dad said awkwardly. "Mind if I come in?"  
"No," she said shortly, angry with him for overreacting so much the other night."

"I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry to see you and Eric… well, you know the other night. I just… your mom died and she never got to talk to you about that kind of stuff, and I'm not very good at it… and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm fine. I'm seventeen, you know," she said, giving him a hug. He nodded stiffly, hugging her back.

"Well… um… were you… safe?"

"Oh, god, dad!" Remy shrieked, covering her ears. This was too awkward for her. "Yes, we were."

"Good," he said, growing less purple in the face. "And… Eric… he was… good to you?" Remy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Dad. It was… special," she said with a small smile. Her dad cleared her throat gruffly, standing up.

"That's good," he said, now awkward as well. "He can… come back, you know." Remy's face lit up.

"Really? Like tonight?"

"Don't push it, Remy."

* * *

The bell rang and Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen Greg this morning, and Stacey wasn't in homeroom. She could get through the entire day without seeing Greg. And Stacey? Maybe she caught the boyfriend-stealing bitch bug and she couldn't come to school. As soon as she thought that, she felt guilty. Stacey really was nice, and if it wasn't for Greg, they probably would have been friends. But it didn't matter. Stacey had stolen the love of her life away and for that, Lisa would never forgive her. Just as Lisa thought she was in the clear, Stacey squeezed through the double doors, flashing her Crest white smile at the teacher, who just waved her up to find a seat. Unfortunately, the only seat left open in the room was next to Lisa. She gritted her teeth, pulling out her assignment calendar to avoid having a conversation with her.

"Lisa?" Stacey asked tentatively as she sat down next to her.

"What?" Lisa asked harshly, as she looked up at the girl, dressed in a red long sleeved t-shirt with beige corduroys and black flats. She was simple, and beautiful, and Lisa almost judged Greg for not dumping her sooner. How could she compete with her?

"I'm so sorry… about Greg and everything. It's just… we really have always had this connection… and it would be a shame to let it go to waste, you know?"

"Wow, Stacey, that almost sounded sincere!" Lisa said angrily as the bell rang again, signaling for their first class. She shoved her book in her bag and walked away, tears threatening to spill out.

Stacey sighed, getting up after Lisa, and heading to her first class. People moved out of the way when she walked by – everyone by now had heard what happened at the dance and heard the end of the love triangle. And subsequently, everyone seemed to hate her for it. Lisa was well known and well loved throughout the student body, and to everyone else, Stacey was an outsider who needed to be put in her place. That's why she was surprised when someone other than Greg came up beside her.

"Why did you do it?" James asked, walking with her to their first hour calculus class.

"James… You know I still love him."  
"And I understand that. But did you have to take him away from her? She's my friend."

"I thought I was your friend too," Stacey asked as they reached the classroom.

"All I'm saying is, thing's change. Greg is different, and there's something about you that's different too," he said, going to sit in the front with some of his friends, while Stacey moved to the back. She couldn't help but think how true his words were. As if to remind her of that, her phone buzzed in the pocket of her cords. She read the message underneath the desk, her heart pounding.

"_Stacey – I'm sorry for that fight we had before you left. I know it's been months and I know we haven't talked, but please give me one more chance. That night was so special for me, and you told me that you haven't felt that way about anyone before. So please try to remember that and call me when you get home tonight. I still love you. Love, Mark."_

Stacey read that message with her heart pounding, and quickly deleted it. All she could think about was the fact that she had lied to Greg, and told him that there had been no one else. When really, there had been.


	19. The Truth Comes Out

Words can't begin to describe how sorry I am for not writing. It really really was not a conscious decision not to write, but something that happened with senior year and the complexities of my personal life.

I love you all. Thank you for all who continued to read and support and wanted to me to write and thought about me. I promise to be better. I promise to write more.

**Disclaimer: House M.D is not mine. Just my writing**

As always, read, review and enjoy!

And thank you, to all of you.

* * *

The phone rang on Lisa's bedside table and she rolled over lazily to grab it.

"Hello?" she asked half-heartedly, barely awake, even though it was already 11 o' clock.

"I'm outside, are you dressed?" Lisa raised her eyebrows, looking outside.

"Allie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Come on, we have to go Christmas shopping!" Lisa rolled her eyes at her friend's exuberance. She hung up the phone and got out of bed, going to open the door.

"Get inside! It's freezing," she said, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. Allie bounced out of the car, bundled up in a purple pea coat to match her purple boots.

"We have two weeks until Christmas, and we need to go shopping! We have boyfriends, remember?" Allison said rapidly, drawling on the word boyfriend, which made even tired Lisa laugh.  
"Okay, okay, give me twenty minutes," she said, going up the stairs, Allison at her heels.

"So…. um… how is Lucas?" Allison asked hesitantly.

Lucas, her sweet, kind, cute boyfriend, who practically worshipped the ground that she walked on. Who didn't mind that she had been devastated after her breakup with the guy-who-didn't-have-a-name-anymore. Who constantly told her that she was better than him, until one day after school, she finally kissed him in the courtyard, after the first snow.

"He's good," she said with a small smile. She wasn't letting herself fall for anyone anymore. But with his big brown eyes, and easygoing personality, it was so hard not to like him. "He's really really good." Allison smiled at the obvious happiness on her friend's face. She had wanted to kill Greg after what had happened, and she still did. But Lisa seemed over it, so she decided to be over it too.

They headed to the shopping mall, browsing in and out of stores, occasionally trying on clothes and shoes for themselves. They were sharing a plate of fries, when it happened. Allison was telling a story about her and Rob and their latest date, and Lisa was laughing so hard, she almost fell out of her chair. When she finally composed herself, and looked up, there they were.

"Holy shit," Lisa whispered under her breath and kicked Allison under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she shrieked. Lisa flushed red, as their gazes were now focused on Lisa and Allison. Allison looked over and her mouth formed into an o-shape, as she gasped in surprise.

* * *

Greg and Stacey had come to the mall for family Christmas shopping time. Of course, Greg's mom loved Stacey, and had loved her the whole time, so Stacey felt obligated to buy her something. They stopped in the food court to get some ice cream, when a loud burst of laughter focused their attention. Greg's heart almost stopped in his chest as he stared at the beautiful brunette across the food court. She looked up at him, her wide smile turning into an unreadable expression – anger, hurt, betrayal, heartbreak. He forced himself to look at Stacey, who had a scowl on her face. Lisa was a bone of contention for the two of them.

"I picked you, remember?" He said, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, hoping Lisa wasn't still looking. Stacey grinned, bumping her head against his chest and interlocking her hands with his.

* * *

Lisa watched the interaction with a pained expression on her face. Allison watched the expression on Lisa's face change and reached a hand across the table to her friend's.

"Do you want to go…?" she asked, concern etched across her face. Lisa swallowed, forcing herself to blink back tears. She took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah. Let's go shopping."

* * *

Stacey and Greg were chilling at Greg's place, his parents gone for the week, and while they weren't doing anything wrong, it was nice to have time to be alone. Greg was in the shower, while Stacey lay on the couch, watching TV. She thought about today at the mall, when Greg and Lisa locked eyes. She had been Greg's pick. So why did it feel like he still wanted Lisa?

'_It's not like he's the only one thinking about someone else…'_ Stacey shook her head. She had fought with Mark before she left, trying to get him to break up with her before she left, because she loved him too much to let what had happened with her and Greg happen to them. They had been essentially perfect together. And while she loved Greg, she missed Mark with every fiber of her being.

The thought was pushed out of her mind by her phone ringing. She picked it up, without evening bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Stacey." Her breath caught in her throat.

"Mark…"

"Where have you been? I've called and called," he said, his voice cracking with sadness.

"I'm so sorry… I just… I couldn't do it."

"I don't understand why we started fighting before you left…. I mean, we shared that night together. And…"

"I know," Stacey cut him off, breathless. "I loved you too much to leave," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What did you say?" Stacey froze. She hadn't heard the water stop running and Greg come out of the shower. She quickly hung up the phone.

"I was talking with my friend."

"That wasn't a friend." Stacey turned around, meeting his hard, cold blue eyes. She started to shake nervously, knowing what was coming next wasn't going to be pretty.

"Greg… I'm so …."

"Was this a fucking joke to you? Did you come here and chase me while you were still with someone else? You said there hadn't been anyone else," he accused. Stacey sat on the couch, her mouth open in shock.

"Just go."

"What? Don't you love me?"

"How am I supposed to love someone who lied to me?" Stacy sat on the couch, unable to move, her heart pounding. Her secret was out, and now all she wanted was someone who hated her.

"Go." Stacey finally stood up crossing the room towards him. She leaned into him for a hug, but he pulled sharply away.

After she left, Greg sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, unsure whether to be angry or sad. He had noticed times when her phone would ring, and she would look at it resignedly before pressing ignore. But then she would turn to him just as thrilled as ever, and they would keep talking about whatever they had been talking about before.

An emotion tugged at his heart, and he realized it was neither. It was relief. He had made the wrong choice at homecoming, and he didn't know how to fix it. He was planning on it, when Lisa started dating Lucas. And they seemed happy enough. So because he loved her, he let her go and tried to be happy with Stacey.

But now Stacey was gone, and if he was being honest with himself, he knew Lisa still loved him too.


End file.
